Wild Drama Roadtrip
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: Season 3 is among us! Join 32 contestants- new and old- as they compete around the world on a train. There's romance, humor, tragedy, elimination, and of course, drama! The winner will receive a billion dollars. Who will win a billion dollars? Who will lose? What new romances will bloom? Find out right here, on Wild Drama Roadtrip! 27/32 contestants remaining. Rated T.
1. Trailer

"Ladies and gents, children and teens, pull up a seat because we're saving you a ticket on this awesome Roadtrip!" Topher exclaimed.

"Now watch as 31 contestants go on an around the world fight via train!" Kale exclaims

A large train is revealed.

"31 contestants...

One billion dollars..

One winner...

Who will be proclaimed the winner? Tune into Wild! Drama! Roadtrip!" Topher announces

* * *

CHARACTER REVEAL! In Parenthesis- Name and stereotype. Below is the quote for them.

(Amelia- The Martial Arts Master)

"I know a lot of martial arts. I came prepared."

(Angel- The Sarcastic Normal One)

"He may be dead... But his soul lives on! I'm going to do it this time around!"

(Aubrey- The Rich Girl)

"I'm too good for this kind of stuff."

(Blaineley- The Disgusting TV Host)

"I was unfairly eliminated! Whatever, I'll get my revenge..."

(Buddy- The Abused Movie Director)

"Looks like my spotlights aren't out just yet... All I really want is to make the merge."

(Cade- The Autistic Homeschooler)

"I am ecstatic to be back, eh! I'm excited to be here!"

(Cole- The Orphaned Soccer Player)

"I live a busy life- band member, soccer player and orphan. And now, TV star. I'm happy I could be here but I'll have to beware of Quinn..."

(Dallas- The Reality Warping Serial Killer)

"I'm no ordinary guy... I have big plans for this game... Hehehe... One by one, I will ki-"

(Devil- The Not a Villain)

"I'm happy I'm on season 3... Oh, and yeah, you can call me my real name- Declan."

(Fiona- Miss Rock and Roll)

"The rules were unfair. If anything they should tell us before hand. Anyway I've got to make sure everyone knows about the liars, that way a fair game will be played."

(Grayson- The Talented Guy)

"I was unfairly eliminated. It seemed like Zach wanted someone else gone. They should really consider others votes. Anyway, I'm just glad my brother isn't here, because who knows what he could do."

(Harper- The Poor Girl)

"I am so happy to be back! And with my boyfriend, Hudson, around, I think the two of us can play a good game!"

(Hudson- The Friendly Rich Guy)

"I'm so happy to be back! With my awesome girlfriend, Harper, the two of us will be sure to last long!"

(Jack- The Manipulative Jock)

"Or will you? But anyway I was cheated out twice! This game is unfair! Wait till I walk away with the prize money... Because one by one, they'll all go down...!"

(Jayden- The Bookworm)

"I'm not excited. In fact I hate this show. But I guess I'm in, but only for the prize money."

(Kai- The Anxious Mayors Son)

"I-I was on f-for two seasons, now three, and I h-have had an amazing experience. I'm ready to play the game."

(Kate- The Tomboy)

"He loves me... He'll be there... And oh yeah, I'm excited... He'll be there right?"

(Liz- The Autistic Writer-In-Training)

"One time I was cheated out. The other time I made the finale. I'm hoping not just to make the finale again, but to be on my boyfriend, Cade's team again, and get rid of any liars, cheaters and manipulators."

(Lucy- The Blogger)

"OMG! I'm actually here! I'm so excited!"

(Morton- The Creepy Puppeteer)

"I'm game this season. And as long as my puppets *dreamily looks at his puppets* are alright, I'm golden *kisses his puppets*"

(Nate- The Young Optimist)

"I competed on season 2. I laughed, cried and made friends. I saw kissing, smiles, quitters and a death. I hope this season is normal to say."

(Nick- The Energetic Child)

"I'm so happy I could be here! Actually, I was just a replacement to replace Noah, who was killed before this season. I feel bad for Angel, she didn't deserve to lose her boyfriend. I have got to warn everyone of Dallas, and fast!"

(Peyton- The Hopeful Pacifist)

"I really wish Max were here. Oh well. Now it's up to me to win for the two of us!"

(Quinn- The Creepy Obsessive Stalker)

"For the record, I've changed. I'm no longer a creep, or a stalker. I've toned down my obsessiveness. Now, I'm getting therapy and have a boyfriend, Ben. I hope I can make it further this time around."

(Remy- The Typical Antihero)

"They tricked me! Oh well, now it's time for me to compete. And I plan on winning."

(Rocky- The Normal Guy)

"I am going to do it. I'm going to prove myself useful. I'm going to the merge. Who knows, new season, new experiences!"

(Sammy- The Useful Psycho)

"After the previous two seasons, I'm going to last longer than 15th place. But it's going to be hard. Oh well. They never said I couldn't do it!"

(Teddy- The Troubled Geek)

"After season 1, I got some treatment for my head injury. It's better now. Unfortunately I also broke up with Heaven before joining this season. Things weren't going great between us. Now I'm hoping to find a new girlfriend..."

(William- The Smart Athlete)

"I was so close to the final 5! Oh well, I should take my loss like a man. And I'm always up for a risk, and a new season. I'm in."

(Wolfgang- The Former MPD Guy/The Pro Actor)

"For the record, I was forced into this. I didn't want this. While my brother, William, is ecstatic, I'm not. But I guess now is my time to improve my rankings, so what the heck? I'll do it. As long as Jack goes down early..."

(Zach- The Skater Guy)

"Dude, it's so awesome to come back! Without Zelda around, I think I'll do fine!"

(End quotes)

"We have 12 new interns and 2 brand new cohosts! They asked we keep their identities secret, for now..." Kale says.

"Get ready for Wild Drama Roadtrip!" Topher exclaims.

* * *

Coming soon to FanFiction...

Drama goes around the world...

Coming May 16, 2017...

Wild Drama Roadtrip

* * *

How was that for the trailer? Yeah I know it's early and I sill have 3 chapters of Unleashed Battle to write but I figured I would give you this sneak peek at the new season!

Fun fact: This season was scheduled for June 4 but with UB cancelled and episode 1 finished I moved it to May 16!

Well, what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Which characters do you think could be possible finalists this season? Any contestants your fond of? Any contestants you don't like?

Read and Review!

#GirlPower54


	2. Episode 1: All Aboard the Drama Express!

"Season 3 of Wild Drama folks! The world is gonna be ours, sea to shining sea, North to South America, the west to the east!" Topher exclaims.

"We have to share the trip with 31 contestants though. So let's meet our contestants: Liz, Grayson, Zach, Fiona and Angel!" Kale announces.

Angel looked the same except this time she was wearing Noah's *former* beanie. She was also wearing sunglasses perched onto top the beanie.

"Long story short, her boyfriend was killed," Zach told Fiona

"Anyway... Jack, Hudson, Harper, Cade, and Sammy!" Topher adds in.

Cade's patch of shaggy fur was now neatly combed, and Sammy wore a locket with a silver chain around her neck, with a heart pendant, to remind her of her dead brother. She's also wearing Noah's *former* white baseball cap.

"Aubrey, Cole, Wolfgang, William and Kai!" Samantha (The Author) introduces

"And how can we forget Nate, Devil, Buddy, Blaineley, and Rocky!" Kale adds in.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Cole screams in panic.

"He's paranoid since Quinn is back," Devil explains.

"And returning favorites... Kate, Teddy and Quinn!" Topher exclaims.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cole screams as he runs away

Teddy goes to stand next to Fiona, as she gives him a flirty smile and wink.

"Hello there handsome, I'm Fiona," Fiona says

"I'm Teddy," Teddy replies.

"Jayden, the female cohost of the aftermath Peyton and a replacement since a contestant supposed to be here died, Nick!" Samantha exclaims

"HELP!" Jayden pleads as he is trying to get a hell lot of suitcases and bags out of the bus

"Interns!" Samantha calls, as Alex and Peter get the suitcases.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually here!" Nick exclaims, ecstatically. He stands next to his cousin Nate

"And now to mix things up we added five new competitors! He's got a job as a puppeteer, and probably the creepiest of them all, Morton!" Kale announces.

Morton is tall and muscular. He has dark gray fur, and is a wolf. He has dark hazelnut colored eyes. He wears a blue beanie, and is clad in mostly red- red shirt, red pants, red shoes and red fingerless gloves- with white socks and a dark green scarf around his neck.

"Hello everyone. Let's forget that bus incident and start over. I'm sure we'll all get along," Morton says, with a creepy smile.

Some smile back, but Peyton, Angel, Devil and Fiona glared at him, with Teddy putting a protective arm around Fiona because why not.

"She's a master at anything in martial arts... Amelia!" Topher adds in

Amelia has light gray fur, she's a wolf, bright electric green eyes, and a slender build. She wears a green sweater that hangs off her shoulder a bit to reveal the strap of a black sports bra, black sweatpants, blue and black sneakers and white socks

William's eyes widen. "Amelia?" He asks

"Will, Wolf, I have to admit I kinda expected this..." Amelia responds.

"He's the definition of antihero... Remy!" Samantha introduces.

Remy had reddish blue eyes with a light orange color for fur, as he's a fox. He's tall, muscular and a bit slender, but perhaps a bit chubby. He wears an unzipped heavy bright green hoodie with dark navy blue jeans, a dark red bandana wrapped around his head, a shark tooth necklace, a red wristband, a gray digital watch, a dark yellow t-shirt, black and red converses and white socks. He also has a pair of bright red headphones around his neck.

"Hmph. Unimpressed," Remy groans.

"And she's the shows blogger, Lucy!" Kale finishes.

Lucy has a slim and slender body, is a coyote and has tan fur with aquamarine color eyes. She wears a neon blue shirt with dark purple pants and light black sneakers

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! IMHEREIMHEREIMHEREIMHERE!" Lucy exclaims obviously on a sugar rush.

"You forgot me," A gruff voice says, as Dallas steps off the bus.

"And Dallas," Samantha groans

"Hey you forgot about Avox!" Morton proclaims, holding up his puppet.

The puppet has painted on brown hair, painted porcelain skin and painted on blue eyes. The outfit painted on him is a painted red bow tie, a painted blue dress shirt, and painted on black gloves. His dark blue pants and black shoes were- you guessed it- painted on...

"Uh... That's not creepy at all," Liz says

"Shut up! It's totally normal!" Morton excuses.

"Anyway... Here is the train you'll be riding in," Topher points to a rundown rust colored train.

"I'm more concerned for our safety," Cade admits.

"As long as I'm far away from her-" Cole says pointing to Quinn- "I'm golden."

Quinn wants to say something but decides not to. She doesn't blame him, especially after season 1.

"Hey! You have to look over us!" Jake exclaims as he, Larry, Holden and Becky get off the bus just in time.

"Oh, yeah..." Samantha says.

"You four can join us," Kale agrees.

Nick and Nate cheer happily.

"We're saving you a first class seat for our around the world journey! Right here on Wild! Drama! Roadtrip~!" Topher says, singing out that last part

No one complains.

*insert Theme Song here. I'll post a separate chapter for the theme song. And I don't want to spoil anything (winks) so please wait for the theme song chapter*

All the contestants, Jake, Larry, Holden and Becky were on the train now.

"Meanwhile, let's meet our interns!" Kale announces.

Eleven of the interns are familiar to Nick, as he goes wide eyed. "Oh no..." He groans.

"Drew, Andrew, Mac, Wade, Dustin, Hayden, Ike, Seth, Axel, Brent and Matthew," Kale announces.

"And here comes..." Topher begins. As the new intern arrives Remy gasps.

"TJ!" Remy exclaims, confused.

TJ has a build and fur color like Remy's but a darker shade of orange. He has reddish brown eyes and is a wolf, and wears all blue- blue hoodie, blue beanie, blue scarf around his neck, blue sweatpants, blue socks, dark blue sneakers, blue fingerless gloves and dark blue rectangular glasses.

"Hey bro," TJ grins.

"TJ! What are you doing here?" Remy asks

"I auditioned and was accepted as an intern," TJ explains.

"That makes sense," Remy nods.

"Hold up, you two know each other?" Samantha asks

"Duh. TJ is my stepbrother," Remy answers.

"Fine. TJ you better not pass info onto Remy! Or else Remy and you will both get thrown off the train!" Topher demands

"What do you mean 'thrown off the train'?" Jack asks.

"Oh yeah... The contestant who is eliminated this season must jump out or be pushed out of the moving train," Topher explains.

"WHAT?!" All the contestants exclaim

"You can't do that!" Devil shouts.

"Yeah! We can't have another 'Noah-Incident' where someone dies!" Harper adds.

Angel sighs sadly, at the mention of the deceased former contestant.

"Oh, yeah. He's your former boyfriend. Sorry Angel," Harper apologizes.

Angel glares at her. "You aren't."

"Angel, she said sorry. Please don't break into a fight on the first day!" Liz begs

"Fine... I've got my eye on you though," Angel responds with an intent glare

"You probably can't even get a boyfriend," Dallas snickers.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Most of the contestants yell

"You got burned!" Zach laughs

"Be careful before I burn you," Angel warns.

"Understood!" Zach responds with a quick salute.

"Burning him... That's a good de- I mean downfall," Dallas notes.

Nick eyes Dallas suspiciously

"Anyway, follow us!" Topher exclaims.

...

The contestants end up in an area with 72 bedrooms. SEVENTY TWO! BEDROOMS!

"Why are there 72 bedrooms?" Cade asks

"Because... The four kids, and the interns need rooms, and with 2 new cohosts this season-" Samantha began

"But there are still 31 of us!" Kate counters

"Soon to be 30, since someone will be eliminated today," Topher adds.

Dallas randomly throws his suitcases and stuff into what seems to be Matthew's room

"Uh... I was sleeping there..." Matthew stammers

"Now you won't," Dallas snickers.

All the travelers glare at him intently.

"Anyway follow us," Kale mentions.

Suddenly they are randomly teleported to another train car!

"This is the relaxation car. Where you relax, obviously," Topher explains

"One more thing... I'm sure you recognize the confessional camera," Samantha adds

(Confessional- Teddy)

"So... I'm back. I don't know whether to be mad or excited. Either way, I will make sure I make the merge."

(Switch to- Dallas)

"I WILL WIN!" Dallas screams. "Sorry... But I will make sure I win. And I will do whatever it takes," he adds.

(Switch to- Nick)

"I'm excited to be here! Except I'm going to have to warn everyone about Dallas... And fast!" Nick exclaims.

(Confessional Over)

"Anyway, we described the elimination. Also, DO NOT GO TO the cargo train car- AKA the train caboose car- or the first class car that's for hosts only," Topher warns.

"And please only go into the medical car if necessary," Kale adds in.

"Why not?" Peyton asks, curiously

"Because if you go to first class you will automatically be disqualified, and if you go to the cargo car you will pretty much end up like Ezekiel," Kale warns

"And oh yeah. Please leave all belongings here," Samantha says

"Why? For all we know you could be trying to steal from us," Amelia retorts

"They're not stealers. I've been on this show for two seasons. I know what they're like," Jayden comments

"Why you little-" Amelia's angry response proved she didn't like Jayden at all.

"Amelia, please don't snap at Jayden," William pleads.

"Fine," Amelia scowls

Suddenly all the contestants are randomly shoved out of the train!

"What the hell?!" Grayson demands.

"It's your first challenge! Get back to the train before you are left behind and don't reach the stop! Also once everyone has arrived, I will introduce our cohosts," Topher says

(Confessional- Nate)

"I'm starting to think Topher has rubbed off Chris a bit," Nate says.

(Confessional Over)

As Kai and Buddy took off, Remy approaches Aubrey

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Remy," Remy flirts

"Uh, I know that... But if you really want to know I'm Aubrey," Aubrey replies. She is trying to hide a very obvious blush.

"That's a beautiful name," Remy adds, with a flirtatious smile

Aubrey blushes

(Confessional- Remy)

"It may seem stupid to be flirty towards her, but I'm my own person and I do what I want," Remy says.

(Switch to- Aubrey)

"Remy... He's alright but something's up with him. Oh well. But at least he sees me for my beauty!" Aubrey exclaims.

(Switch to- TJ)

"No. He's just flirty because it's one of his personality traits," TJ excuses. "But I hope to find true love as well..."

(Confessional Over)

"Look Nate! We can use this kite to fly!" Nick cheers.

Strangely enough, once the kite is in the air, Nick's feet lift off the ground!

"Hold on Nick!" Nate cries in worry, as he grabs Nick's ankles. Nate's feet are 0.0000000000001 millimeters off the ground.

"I'm flying Nate!" Nick exclaims. He is unaware his cousin is holding onto his ankles though

"I SEE THAT!" Nate barks.

*meanwhile, with Lucy, Wolfgang, Devil, Angel, Kate, Liz, Sammy and Amelia*

"I know a taxi to rent," Wolfgang says.

"Sorry but taxis can't be used. We can rent a car though," Lucy counters

"I'm walking. That's final," Devil says as he begins walking.

Angel had ended up near Morton, Liz, Kate, Amelia, and Sammy. The four girls seemed easily attracted to the puppeteer...

So he's a girl magnet and a puppeteer... Just when I thought he couldn't get any creepier...

"Alright, you girls have a plan?" Morton asks

"We could rent a car," Liz suggests, still looking dreamily at Morton... Yeah this isn't going to end well.

"Or walk," Kate adds. Why the heck are these girls staring at him most of them have boyfriends and Morton's a creep!

Amelia noticed a bus. "No buses or taxis allowed."

"Or we could... Try to use a rope to ski is to victory," Sammy suggests

"Angel? Any suggestions?" Morton asks, as he happened to notice the dog

Angel blushes. Already she felt attracted to him.

"N-None," she stammers.

"I say we bend the rules," Avox says.

Actually it was obvious Morton was using his paws to make it look like Avox was speaking

Yet none of them expected or noticed it.

"Hmm..." Morton noticed a kite. "It'll be too much pressure to use a kite... We can rent a car like Liz suggested," Morton says.

Angel nearly followed them before snapping out of the puppeteers trance.

"NOAH WOULD NOT WANT THIS!" Angel shouts. "I don't know about you guys, but I actually remember my boyfriend. I hope you idiots snap out of your trances soon... Because Morton is a creep," she adds as she walks away.

Kate faces the train station sadly.

"Kate, whoever you're missing isn't coming... It's obvious that guy clearly doesn't care enough for you and he probably decided to hate you, or he just clearly wasn't interested," Morton says. "But I know for a fact if you were my girlfriend I would've wanted to be here hours ago to see you one last time," he continues with a flirty wink.

Kate blushes. "You... You're right Morton."

...

Meanwhile in prison Austin is watching the show. He is wearing an orange prison jumpsuit, his cowboy hat, white socks and black sneakers. He groans.

"Oh now she's cheating on me for some creep?!" Austin gasps

"Shut up," one inmate demands.

In rage Austin attacks the poor inmate. The inmate passes out, and is revealed to have died due to lack of oxygen. R.I.P random inmate.

Anyway Austin is in such a rage he destroys most of his prison cell so he is given a new one... Let's just say Austin's getting therapy right now.

...

Anyway back to the show, with Morton, Liz, Amelia and Kate...

Sammy had snapped out of her trance 2 minutes ago.

"Hmm... She's not as smart as you three... You don't realize who's really there for you," Morton says.

This snaps Liz out of her trance for a bit. "Hey, where's Cade?" She asks

"He may be a contestant, but he's an idiot for leaving you behind. If I was your boyfriend, I would never do that," Morton lies.

Liz is ultimately snapped back into her trance and begins blushing. "Thanks Morton."

"Anytime, mi amors," Morton grins, in a seducive tone

Amelia, Liz and Kate all blush.

*with Fiona, Teddy, Peyton and Cade*

Cade had gone with them to get to know them better.

"Uh... I sorta saw Morton flirting with Liz," Teddy confesses

Hearing this gets Cade angry.

"I think I told the wrong person," Teddy tells himself.

"WHY DID I LEAVE HER ALONE?! UGH! BY THE TIME I SEE HER AGAIN MORTON THE MORON WILL BE HER NEW BOYFRIEND!" Cade exclaims, infuriated.

(Confessional- Fiona)

"Morton the Moron?" Fiona repeats then nods. "Has a tone to it."

(Confessional Over)

"That guy seems like another Alejandro. I say we team up and eliminate him," Peyton suggests.

"What if you or Fiona get seduced?" Cade asks

"I won't. I'm smart enough to tell he's going to use them," Fiona counters

"And Max gave me a picture of him and his contact info so I can remember him," Peyton adds.

"Smart move on Max's behalf," Teddy nods in approval.

"I'll do anything as long as Morton goes down," Cade mentions.

Buddy had overheard him and went wide eyed

(Confessional- Buddy)

"Cade, bud, manipulation won't get you anywhere. It won't. Trust me," Buddy pleads.

(Confessional Over)

*with Buddy, Kai, Zach and Grayson*

"Apparently Mortons seducing girls- Amelia, Liz and Kate to be specific," Buddy reveals

"That is no way to treat a woman," Grayson points out

"That dude is more twisted than Zelda!" Zach blurts out

(Confessional- Zach)

"And that's saying something," he adds.

(Confessional Over)

"G-Guys!" Kai tries to get them to notice the train. Grayson, Zach and Buddy don't.

Kai sighs and runs towards the train. He hops on the train ground.

"Oh fu-" Kai says. He realizes he's on the wrong train.

Too late for him.

*with Nick and Nate*

"I'm flying!" Nick repeats.

"Nick... I KNOW WHAT IM DOING!" Nate shouts. He was angry.

He let go of Nick's ankles.

"I'll meet you at the train," Nate says disappointedly.

Nick watched his cousin walk away

"What did I do?" Nick asks himself

(Confessional- Nate)

"I didn't want to but... He repeatedly yelled "I believe I can fly" and "I'm flying" over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. And that gets annoying quickly."

(Confessional Over)

*with Remy and Aubrey*

"So, thoughts on the contestants?" Remy asks

"Their just peasants beneath my feet. You're different though," Aubrey answers

"What do you mean 'I'm different'?" Remy asks, confused.

"You seem sweet, but like your faking it... And if you're faking this nice guy act, your a good actor," Aubrey mentions.

Remy grins. "Thanks."

"REMY! I SEE THE TRAIN!" Aubrey gasps.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's hurry!" Remy exclaims

(Confessional- Blaineley)

"Way to tell everyone else where the train is," Blaineley chuckles.

(Confessional Over)

Aubrey and Remy arrive at the train...

"Ladies first," Remy winks.

Aubrey blushes, as she climbs onto the train.

As soon as she gets onboard, Remy tries to hop onboard... Only to fall off the platform...

"OOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Remy screams, in pain. Aubrey winces.

(Confessional- Aubrey)

"Normally seeing people in pain makes me laugh... I just can't laugh this time..."

(Confessional Over)

Aubrey holds out her paw, which Remy takes, smiling.

Somehow, Aubrey pulls Remy onto the platform.

"Remy, Aubrey... You two are the first to arrive! You're both on team 1!" Kale exclaims.

Remy grins and heads to a teleporter, to take him to the medical car...

Blaineley, Dallas and Rocky arrive.

"YES! I AM- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dallas screams, as Rocky shoves the "reality warping serial killer" off the train.

"Rocky, Blaineley, team one!" Samantha points to Aubrey.

"Remy also is a member of this team," Aubrey adds.

(Confessional- Rocky)

"I normally see myself as a jerk. But I guess I should view myself as a winner?" He scratches his head. "I dunno."

(Confessional Over)

"Sammy, Cole, Angel and Devil, team one!" Topher assigns the team.

"I made it eh!" Cade proclaims.

"So did I," Kate nods.

"Ah, twins... Team one!" Samantha exclaims.

William, Wolfgang, Jayden and Dallas climb on only for Dallas to be standing on the ledge so Dallas completely falls over!

"NOT AGAIN!" Dallas screams.

"We're team two?" William guesses

"Yep. Every good player is on team one. Figures," Wolfgang drones.

"Yes, you three are on team two," Kale says.

"You also get... Nate, Harper, Hudson, Liz, Amelia, Morton and... Lucy!" Topher calls out

"What the heck?" Jayden says eying his teammates

Jack climbs onboard

"Jack, team three!" Samantha announces.

Dallas tries to use his paws to give him a start to climbing back on the train but Buddy steps on his paws, causing Dallas to scream in pain.

"OOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Dallas screams, in a high pitched voice like a little girls.

"Buddy, team three!" Kale says.

Very quickly, Zach and Grayson arrive.

"Team three? That's not so bad man," Zach says.

"Are you psychic?" Grayson asks the skater

"No. I just predicted it," Zach replies, in a chill tone of voice.

"Well it was right," Grayson laughs.

Quinn and Kai arrive shortly after.

"How the hell did you get here?! I thought you left," Buddy asks

"I jumped out that other train, ran on train tracks and got here," Kai answers

"Uh... Lucky I got back," Quinn says

"Well it's not lucky for me!" Cole screams, as he hides behind Kate.

(Confessional- Quinn)

"I don't blame him for being paranoid. But he's paranoid to the max. Besides, like my quote says, I'm getting therapy and now have a boyfriend," Quinn says.

(Confessional Over)

Dallas managed to get closer but... He didn't realize he was so close so he hit his head on the metal.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dallas shouts.

He ends up not entering. He nearly does before Peyton arrives.

"Stop stalling and get on!" Peyton exclaims. She enters the train.

"I'm not stalling! I'm trying!" Dallas argues.

"You can't win from there," Devil mentions.

"Shut up," Dallas demands.

He is just about to try again BUT is shoved to the side by Teddy.

"Hey lazybones! Get your jerk self eliminated!" Teddy exclaims

"Shut up you little b***h!" Dallas shouts angrily.

"Get used to it," Nick says as he arrives at the train.

"Teddy, Nick and Peyton, team three!" Kale announces.

Fiona arrives, and as she climbs onboard, Dallas FINALLY gets onboard without pain...

"Fiona and Dallas, you round out team 3!" Topher exclaims.

"Hey that's not fair! I arrived before Rocky!" Dallas argues.

"No I didn't see you," Nate counters

"Shut up Nate, this isn't about you!" Dallas exclaims.

"So everyone's here... Should we introduce the cohosts?" Samantha asks.

"Yes, you should, I'm bored of waiting," a female says.

She is a falcon with blue feathers a lighter shade of blue than Sammy's, hazel-brown eyes and a rather innocent look on her face. She wore a green polo shirt with a pink trim, black shorts, black and white Converses with red socks.

The appearance of this cohost made Sammy's eyes go wide. "Oh crap!" She exclaims

"Meet-" Topher begins.

"BELLA?!" Sammy shouts, frustrated.

The cohost, Bella, turns her head to face Sammy. The two scowl at each other. "Of course. What a convenience," Bella remarks coldly.

"Shut up," Sammy demands

"You shut up, traitor," Bella argues

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! AND I AM NOT A TRAITOR!" Sammy screams.

"They have a sour history between them," Kale explains.

"Hey Topher... I decided I want to quit," Sammy declares

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaims.

"We'll get to that after we introduce Logan!" Samantha exclaims

Logan is tall, and roguishly handsome. He has round ocean blue eyes with lightly tanned fur. He wears sky blue shorts, a scarlet red t-shirt under a dirty yellow hoodie and dark forest green shoes.

"Hey guys," Logan says, grinning

"Alright. Sammy, are you sure you want to quit? Because you're going to get thrown out a moving train," Kale warns

"As long as I'm far away from her-" Sammy points to Bella- "which involves quitting, I'll be happier. So yeah, I'm sure," she answers.

"Fine. One room will be open," Samantha says.

The members of team one look at Sammy, a bit disappointed she was quitting.

(Confessional- Liz)

"I don't want her to leave!" Liz exclaims. "I may have never been on her team, but she seems pretty smart and actually has sanity unlike most psychos I meet," she adds. "But she wants to quit because of a cohost which will make her happy, and believe me I want her to be, I'm not going to argue," Liz finishes.

(Switch to- Rocky)

"Dang. I gotta say, that was unexpected. She's crazy, but she wasn't that bad," Rocky says. "Bummer she'll be leaving."

(Switch to- Buddy)

"I never really talked to Sammy, but she seemed really cool... But she does what she wants," Buddy shrugs

(Switch to- Quinn)

"I have no comment. I'm a bit curious though, what did Sammy and Bella do to each other to make them hate each other?" Quinn asks. "I don't know about the rest of these guys, but I intend on finding out."

(Switch to- Dallas)

"One favorite leaves, and another steps in and takes her place!" Dallas exclaims. "Dallas the D-Man isn't going anywhere!" He adds.

(Switch to- Blaineley)

"So Bella and Sammy hate each other?" Blaineley smirks. "And that, my dear fellow reality show hosts, is how to make drama happen."

(Switch to- Jack)

"Hey, Sammy quitting means one less idiot to manipulate , and one less pawn to use," Jack says.

(Confessional Over)

"Alright... Team one! Your rooms specifically have the blue marks with your names on them. Team two your rooms have red marks with your names and team three your rooms have green marks with your names!" Samantha exclaims.

"But another thing is... Team names... So please decide on those now," Kale says.

*Team One*

"Team Victo-" Aubrey begins

"No. We are NOT jinxing ourselves with that crap of a team name," Kate argues.

"How about Universe?" Remy asks

"I don't feel it," Devil sighs

"Angel? Your input?" Remy asks

"I *sniff* don't have one," Angel answers sadly.

"T-Triumphant Hunters..." Cade whispers.

"What did you say?" Cole demands.

"I was thinking we could call ourselves the Triumphant Hunters," Cade explains.

"What about team Blaineley?" Blaineley suggests

"NO!" Cole, Rocky, Kate, Cade, Angel, Remy, Devil and Aubrey exclaim.

"Idiots," Blaineley mutters under his breath.

"I like the idea of Triumphant Hunters," Rocky mentions

"I agree, it's a good team name," Angel nods.

Sammy faces what would have been her team with a sad smile

(Confessional- Sammy)

"They seem like- no, seemed like- a good team. That's the shift with quitting- "seem" to seemed". Who knows? Maybe one will end up winning this whole thing. But I just can't stand being around Bella, so that's why I quit. Sorry teammates if I disappointed you."

(Confessional Over)

"Topher, we decided to call ourselves... The Triumphant Hunters!" Remy exclaims.

A blue logo with a guy- possibly a hunter- triumphantly pumping his fist.

"Nice!" Kale exclaims.

"We gotta owe it to ya, bud," Devil chuckles.

"Yeah! He'll be a great addition to the team!" Cole agrees.

Cade slightly grins, slightly nervous

(Confessional- Cade)

"I've never been the centre of attention before!" Cade gaps. "Is this what it's like to compete on reality TV?"

(Confessional Over)

*with team two*

"I say Team Avox," Morton says.

"We are NOT naming your team off your *bleep*ing puppet," Jayden retorts

"How about Team Awesome Universe?" Nate suggests

"I like it," Wolfgang agrees

"It's alright, we can use it," William adds

"Good team name," Hudson nods in approval.

"We are... Team Awesome Universe!" Liz exclaims

A red logo with the image of the universe appears.

*with team 3*

"We were last to arrive. Team Leftouts," Teddy groans

"No! We're not going by that!" Nick exclaims.

"Oh! I have one! Team Dallas!" Dallas exclaims

"No. We aren't naming a team after you," Nick denies

"What's your idea, child? Team Hugs and Kisses? Team MLP?" Dallas asks in a mocking tone

"Team Daring Superstars!" Nick answers loudly.

Unfortunately for most of the team he says this too loudly, so that is their official team name

The teams green logo shows the image of a random guy with a star in his helmet performing a stunt-dare.

"Oops... Sorry guys," Nick apologizes

"It's fine kid... Just let us say our opinion next time," Fiona orders

Nick only nods

(Confessional- Nick)

"First day here and I already messed up. Whatever. I don't really care. As long as I'm not eliminated first on my first day as a contestant," Nick says

(Confessional Over)

"Alright Team Daring Superstars... Decide on the contestant you want to eliminate for the first elimination ceremony ever!" Topher announces.

(With Dallas, Jack, Peyton, Quinn and Buddy)

"I say we eliminate Nick. That kid will become a threat of kept around too long," Dallas says

"Good reason," Jack nods. "I'm in."

"I guess I will too," Buddy agrees

"I will... But only because I don't want to go," Peyton explains

"Fine," Quinn drones

"Awesome! I know the five of us are the smartest!" Dallas exclaims.

(With Nick, Fiona, Teddy, Kai and Zach)

"I say we eliminate Dallas. He knows too much," Nick states his opinion

"He is annoying as hell... I'm in," Teddy agrees.

"Yeah. I think he's the one behind Noah dying... And I don't want another death on this show," Fiona agrees.

"Reasonable," Nick nods. He knew Fiona was right

"I-I'm out..." Kai stammers.

Nick whispers something in Kai's ears causing the shy fox to go wide eyed

"I'm in," Kai changes his mind.

"Dude has serious issues," Zach adds.

(Elimination Ceremony)

The two other teams sat in Peanut Gallery benches, while Sammy was leaning against a wall, with her luggage. Team Daring Superstars sat on the benches of elimination.

"Welcome to the first ever elimination this season!" Topher exclaims. "I'll deal with Team Triumphant Warriors, Bella will do team Awese Universes eliminations and Logan will do your guys eliminations!" He adds. "Take it away Logan!" He finishes.

"Thanks Topher," Logan says.

"Hurry up Logan, I want to shove a certain quitter out this train," Bella says.

"Shut up Bella..." Sammy growls.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Wolfgang snaps.

"Anyway... Passports, this seasons immunity sign... Go to: Buddy, Kai, Teddy, Fiona, Zach, Quinn, Jack, and Grayson!" Logan exclaims tossing them their passports.

"Peyton," he adds.

That left Nick and Dallas.

"Nick, Dallas, looks like they decided it's time for this rivalry of yours to end," Logan says

"Get on with it," Dallas snarls

"Fine! The last passport goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Whoever the winner of the tiebreaker is!" Logan exclaims.

"WHAT?!" Nick and Dallas exclaim

"You both racked up 5 votes each... Anyway, best 2 out of 3 rounds in rock-paper-scissors," Logan explains.

Tiebreaker... BEGIN!

Dallas and Nick stood across from each other, determined looks on both their faces.

Nick drew scissors and so did Dallas.

Next both drew rock

Both drew paper

They kept tying

"This is gonna take forever," Angel groans

*5 minutes later*

No one had won a round.

*20 minutes later*

Both had won one round but they were back to tying

*4 hours later*

No one had officially won the tiebreaker

"I'm going to-" Logan says.

A phone randomly buzzes.

"I'll get it!" Samantha exclaims. She sees its a fan vote.

"It's a fan vote from... A fellow FanFiction user," Samantha says.

"And that is?" Dallas asks.

"This users name is *train whistles*," Samantha says.

"And her vote goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."

At this rate Dallas's confident look was starting to fade, and Nick was so nervous he was on the verge of tears

"Dallas, you're out!" Topher announces.

"What?! I want a recount!" Dallas exclaims.

"Votes don't lie," Samantha argues.

Dallas is angry so he begins swearing.

"I HOPE YOU ALL DIE IN A FIRE!" Dallas screams

"And I hope you learn about sanity," Nick argues.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Most of the contestants yell.

"You got burned, bro!" Zach laughs

"Yeah, and *chuckle* serial killers don't *snicker* last long on these kind of shows," Nate adds trying to hold back the urge to laugh.

"IM NOT DONE! I WILL GET MY REVE-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dallas screams, as he is shoved out of the moving train.

"Sucks to be him," Sammy comments

"Unfortunately for you Sam, this is where you get off! Because this is the last stop for non-competitors!" Topher exclaims.

"But you're supposed to give me a ride home!" Sammy argues.

Meanwhile, a completely off topic thing occurring that needs to be mentioned now is that Matthew is hiding behind the bleachers, since he wants to ask something.

Sammy warns Liz of Bella, leaving Liz confused. But before the husky can ask the falcon about why, Topher shoves Sammy out of the train.

Coincidentally, the Baseball cap ends up in Angel's paws somehow

THUD!

Sammy landed not to far away from he train. She gets up and begins running.

Once Sammy is out of sight, Cole gives a glare towards Bella. His emotions are a mix of anger, sadness and disappointment. He walks away.

"I'm leaving and going to my room," Cole says.

Once he is out of sight Matthew walks up to Topher

"Hey Topher... Since you're down two contestants and I don't have any magical powers like the other interns... I was wondering if I could join?" Matthew asks nervously.

"Fine, but only because we're down a contestant due to Sammy quitting. You'll be on her supposed to be team, the Triumphant Hunters," Topher agrees.

"THANK YOU!" Matthew exclaims happily as he joins his new team.

Topher faces the camera. "So Dallas and Sammy are out but Matthew is in! How will Matthew fare this season? Why didn't Nick speak up about Dallas killing Noah sooner? How will Cole do without his girlfriend?" Topher asks

"These answers and more next time on Wild!" Samantha began

"Drama!" Kale and Topher exclaim in unison

"Roadtrip!" Logan and Bella exclaim in unison

Without anyone's knowledge or notice, and because he's crazy, Dallas had managed to grab onto the stub at the connection end of the cargo car.

"You're not getting rid of me THAT easily! It's gonna take a lot more than votes to get rid of me! This season is mine, and I will get that prize money! I don't care what happens! But you're not getting rid of me, Dallas the D-Man, that easily! Actually, I'm not going anywhere!" Dallas exclaims.

(Bonus Clip)

Jack is seen staring at Liz.

"Jack, I'm not into you, so stop being a pervert," Liz demands

"Mi amor, there is no need to snap," Morton says, in a flirty tone.

Liz can't help but blush. Quickly, she turns around and begins walking away.

"What was that all about?" Jack asks

Morton smirks evilly. "Oh no biggie. I'm using my charm to get girls to love me. So far, Liz, Amelia and Kate are the most expandable... But one by one, they'll all go down," Morton laughs.

Jack glares at the puppeteer and walks away

(End Bonus Clip)

(Dallas' final confessional)

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Oh well, don't worry... You haven't seen the last of me..."

(End final confessional)

(Sammy's 'final' confessional)

"My quitting obviously was unexpected... Had they not chosen Bella to be cohost I would've stayed. Oh well. Best of luck to my team. Kick some butt for me, Kay? Good. Thanks for my time here, and for letting me compete. Just beware of Bella... Oh wait I already said this. Oh well. Farewell everyone!"

(End 'final' confessional)

* * *

Ba-BOOM! End of chapter and end of episode one! And an amazing way to start the season!

TEAMS REMAINING!

Triumphant Hunters: Cade, Rocky, Matthew, Kate, Aubrey, Remy, Blaineley, Cole, Angel, Devil

Awesome Universe: Nate, Harper, Hudson, Morton (and Avox), Wolfgang, William, Jayden, Liz, Amelia, Lucy

Daring Superstars: Nick, Peyton, Fiona, Teddy, Buddy, Kai, Grayson, Zach, Quinn, Jack

Eliminated: Dallas, Sammy (quit)

Thanks to Liz the Sweet Writer, for casting her vote! Without that vote both Nick and Dallas would be gone!

Anyway, this isn't the last we've seen of Sammy... ;3

And Dallas... It just felt so in character for him to pull a Zeke X/ and I'm sure none of you readers cared for him anyway so... It works out!

As for Remy/Aubrey and Teddy/Fiona yes they are official couples this season :D

RANKINGS

32- Dallas (The Reality Warping Serial Killer)

31- Sammy (The Useful Psycho) *quit*

I know this is early but hey, that's good, right?

Until next time,

#GirlPower54


	3. Episode 2: Where Do We Go? A Weird Cave?

"Last time on Wild Drama Roadtrip... Our contestants found themselves trying to get back to the train. Dallas failed miserably, and Morton seduced some girls... Excellent drama, bud. Anyway we introduced our new interns, and new cohosts. But because of a certain cohost *glares at Bella* Sammy decided to quit. In the end it all came down to Nick and Dallas. But a fan voted and Dallas was eliminated... And Matthew is officially competing. Where will we go this time? Make sure to tune into Wild Drama Roadtrip!" Topher exclaims.

*Insert theme song here*

The ten members of Team Daring Superstars seemed unaffected by the elimination.

(Confessional- Quinn)

"Dallas... He was a serial killer, I figured he would be eliminated. As for Sammy, she may have been my enemy but I honestly wanted to patch things up with her... Logan seems fine, it's Bella I'm wary of. The other teams seem... Alright," Quinn says. "As for Matthew, I feel like he deserves it more than his brother Dallas did," she adds

(Switch to- Liz)

"Dallas was such a creep. I'm sad Sammy left, would have been nice to get to know her. The co-hosts are nice, but I'm upset that I'm separated from Cade," Liz sighs sadly. "My team seems alright, but why the hell am I falling for a creepy Spanish puppeteer guy when I have a freaking boyfriend!" She nearly shouts this. "Matthew entering the game? Well, alright. Hopefully I can still spend time with Cade. The other teams are awesome!"

(Switch to- Kate)

"My teams alright, to say the least. I can't believe Sammy just quit because of a silly thing. Kinda ridiculous if you ask me. As for Dallas, I'm glad he's gone, he freaked me out," Kate says. "As for Matthew... If he's nothing like his brother, I'm okay with him."

(Switch to- Matthew)

"I'm so happy I'm here! Disappointed I'm just a replacement though. But who cares! My brothers gone, and I have never been more happy in my life! Bummer about Sammy, I feel bad for Cole," Matthew says. "My team seems alright," he adds. "Also is it just me or does anyone have a feeling Dallas pulled a Zeke and is still here?" He asks.

(Switch to- Angel)

"Dallas deserved what he got. As for Sammy, yeah I feel awful for not being anything. First not doing anything to save Noah from dying and now not doing anything to prevent Sammy from quitting. I feel awful. But my teams... Alright. But to be honest somethings fishy about Matthew. I need to find out and fast!"

(Switch to- Nick)

"Yes! My enemy, Dallas was eliminated! I'm so happy right now! I gotta say, Sammy quitting was unexpected. My teams OK. Honestly Matthew is fine. I hope I'm not going next"

(Confessional- Morton and Avox)

"Ah, the serial killer and the crazy psycho leave and the serial killers brother enters the game. My team has so many girls to flirt with and charm," Morton winks. "What do you think Avox?"

"I say we cause mischief," Avox says. Oddly enough Morton isn't controlling the puppet!

"I thinking causing mischief around Cade is good enough, right Avox?" Morton asks

"Fine by me," Avox shrugs

(Switch to- Kai)

"I-I'm glad Dallas is gone. Bummer bout Sammy though. Matthew? He's fine. I'm just anxious."

(Switch to- Remy)

"My team is alright. Some more than alright. But anyway we lost a teammate and gained a teammate. And Dallas... I don't approve of his actions by killing someone last season. I'm glad he got what he deserved."

(Switch to- Buddy)

"Everything was fine. The one problem I have is that puppeteer guy. He needs to go down."

(Confessional Over)

"Morton, you're so hot," Kate says

"Thanks señorita," Morton grins, with a flirty smile.

For whatever reason, Liz was sitting near the two...

(Confessional- Liz)

"Wow Morton's so handso-" Liz says before stopping. "DANG IT! I told myself I wouldn't allow that to happen again!"

(Confessional Over)

Morton noticed Liz. "Hello there mi amor, would you like to sit next to the hunk known as me and not some scrawny loser?" Morton asks flashing a flirty smile towards Liz and a malevolent smirk towards Cade.

Liz has a very light shade of blush on her face. "I... I'm good," she insists

"It's your choice," Morton says.

"And you made the wrong one," Avox says, giving Liz a creepy stare.

(Confessional- Nate)

"All Nick has talked about so far is how happy he is Dallas is gone! What about Sammy? Well I only competed against her on two episodes, but she seemed like a worthy competitor. Bella and Logan? Something's up with them. As for Matthew..." Nate taps his chin. "He's fine. Honestly though I'm ready. Bring it Topher."

(Switch to- Cade)

"Bummer about Sammy but I'm glad Dallas is gone. Also, one thing that caught my eye is how Morton uses the term "mi amor" around girls. I looked it up and it's Spanish for "my love," Cade goes wide eyed. "I am NOT going to lose my girlfriend to a Spanish freakshow!"

(Switch to- Jack)

"Eh neither Sammy or Dallas affected me. Neither does Matthew. I'm really annoyed with Morton right now. I'm gonna hate myself for this but I'm going to need to act heroic if I want to eliminate him."

(Switch to- Devil)

"I'm unaffected by all of this. Clearly so. And also Matthew and my team, totally awesome."

(Switch to- Zach)

"LAST EPISODE WAS AWESOME! Bummer about Sammy and Dallas. Eh now all the teams are even and that's what matters! Matthew's fine honestly..."

(Switch To- Aubrey)

"Meh, I honestly don't care about Matthew, Dallas or Sammy. My team, yeah no. I am not working with them."

(Switch to- William)

"The eliminee and the quitting were surprising. As for Matthew, something is off... Why does he have a gold watch? I don't know why but I want to find out."

(Switch to- Blaineley)

"I saw drama... I really wish I hosted this show now," she sighs. "Whatever. This show isn't worth my time."

(Switch to- Teddy)

"My team? All of them seem cool. Especially Fiona *blushes* I hope the two of us make it far. And Matthew, he's fine. It's just Morton I'm worrying about now."

(Switch to- Peyton)

"Something is fishy about Morton. I'm glad I'm not on his team. My team rocks! Also I happened to notice a thing going on between Teddy and Fiona. They like each other. I'm going to help them hook up throughout the season," Peyton says. "Oh and Max, miss you babe!" She adds.

(Confessional Over)

"I'm going back to my room," Nick says.

"OK, Nick. Be safe," Nate replies

"Nate, I've dealt with dimension traveling for two years of course I'll be safe," Nick argues

(Confessional- Fiona)

"Last episode was fine. I met a new guy, Teddy, who's really hot. Sammy, bummer she's gone. Dallas, I can't say I'm not shocked I expected it. And Matthew, he's alright to say the least."

(Switch To- Grayson)

"Not bad, for a first elimination. Sammy was a bad choice of a quitter. It's because of something to do with Bella so I'm keeping my eyes on her... Also Matthew is fine, thanks for asking."

(Switch to- Jayden)

"Honestly I just don't care..."

(Switch to- Wolfgang)

"DAMN, what a last episode! Dallas, I expected it. But dang, Sammy quitting was unexpected. Matthew? He's fine. I'm keeping my eyes on him though..."

(Switch to- Hudson)

"I don't know what to say..."

(Switch to- Harper)

"Bummed about Sammy quitting. If Bella didn't do whatever she did then it wouldn't have happened. I'm curious though why do Sammy and Bella hate each other?"

(Switch To- Rocky)

"So my team lost and gained a teammate. Not bad if I say so myself. But there's something off about Bella. Something I don't like..."

(switch to- Lucy)

"OMG! Last episode was awesome! Oh and did you know that the reason Sammy and Bella hate each other is because-"

(Switch to-Amelia)

"Hmph. Clearly I am unaffected by all of this. As for Matthew, he's pretty nice. He's cute too *blushes* did I just say that?"

(Switch to- Cole)

"Wow, so much... And now my girlfriend is gone... Something is off about Bella, and I don't like it."

(Confessional Over)

Matthew and William were talking to each other

"What's with the watch?" William asks, pointing to the gold watch

"It's a hypnotists watch. It's a souvenir from home, my home world..." Matthew answers

"Wow, I didn't expect that answer," William comments.

"I know. I hope no one uses it, because when one person gets hypnotized, the person will do more damage," Matthew says.

The two were interrupted by a loud scream.

"Sounds like something involving blood, pain, bone, and pain," Matthew notes

"It came from Nick's room!" Nate exclaims.

Teddy opened the room, and as the contestants entered Nick's room they were met with a traumatic sight.

Nick was on the floor, one hand clutching his face, the other lay out, revealing a knife in his left hand. Blood surrounded him- his arms, hands, a bit of his legs (from kicking in pain), his face, even his blond hair had blood in it. If anyone looked closely they could see a knife handle sticking out of Nick's right eye... Okay, gross.

"GET THEM OUT!" Nick shouts

At this sight some of the more sensitive contestants like Liz, Cade, Nate and Kai covered their eyes, others like Buddy and William screamed in terror.

"Get the paramedics! Now, now!" Teddy demands.

"GET THEM OUT!" Nick screams in pain, before screaming an ear-piercing "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

"The paramedics will be here in two minutes," Remy comments.

"JUST GET THESE KNIVES OUT NOW!" Nick shouts

"Nick, screaming won't help," Matthew states

"It hurts!" Nick screams. He reaches for the knife handle.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Braxton exclaims as he and Wes put a screaming Nick on a stretcher.

"Be careful around him," Nate warns

"We know what we're doing kid," Clyde says as the paramedics leave.

"Great, now we spend the day cleaning up blood," Connor comments.

"Now that's just wrong," Blake adds.

"Surely something can be done," Peter adds in.

Lucy notices Peter, and gasps happily.

"OMG, Peter! So nice to meet you in real life! I've dreamt of this moment... But you weren't wearing a shirt," Lucy says.

"Well, I'm screwed," Peter says to himself.

(Confessional- Cole)

"That means nothing good."

(Switch to- Peter)

He is writing on some toilet paper. "This is the last of I, Peter Christian Robinson-"

(Confessional Over)

The train came to a screeching halt.

"Alright now- Where's Nick?!" Topher demands

"Infirmary," Matthew answers.

Silence

"He was stabbed in the eye and hand," Nate explains

"Well, fine. Team one will have Rocky not in the challenge and Team two will have Jayden sitting out," Topher says.

The two stars at each other before shrugging

"The Triumphant Hunters pairs are Cole, Angel and Blaineley. Pair two is Cade, Matthew and Kate. Pair three is Aubrey, Remy and Devil," Samantha announces

"Team Awesome Universe has the pairs of Nate, Lucy and William in one pair. Pair two is Liz, Hudson and Morton. Pair three is Wolfgang, Harper and Amelia," Kale says

"So Team Daring Superstars has the following pairs: Pair one is Quinn, Grayson and Zach. Pair two is Buddy, Kai and Jack. Pair three is Teddy, Fiona and Peyton," Topher announces.

"What do we need pairs for?" Devil asks.

Suddenly the contestants are thrown into a giant pit/cave place!

"What the?" Devil asks.

The groups are separated, as Topher leans out

"And the last team to finish will be eliminated!" Topher calls

(Confessional- Wolfgang)

"Now he tells us!"

(Confessional Over)

*with Cade, Kate and Matthew*

Cade and Matthew are chatting while Kate walks by them, silently

"Uh oh," Matthew says, checking his back pocket

"What is it?" Cade asks

"My hypnosis watch is gone! Without it chaos will ensure!" Matthew panics

Kate can't help but sigh

(Confessional- Kate)

"Austin's not cheating on me right? No way, he wouldn't... But he might be," Kate ponders

(Confessional Over)

...

Meanwhile in prison Austin is watching the show

"Speak for yourself," Austin mutters.

...

*back to the show with Rocky, And Jayden*

"This is gonna sound weird," Rocky says, "but I wish we were in the challenge."

"I agree, Nick is going to make me deaf at this rate," Jayden comments

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! IT HUUUUUURRRRRRTTTTTSSSSSSSS!" Nick's screams can be heard off screen

"That must've been one bad stab, huh?" Logan asks

"Yes Logan, it was," Jayden answers.

Meanwhile Bella looks at them and smirks evilly

(Confessional- Bella)

"Hehehe... Alright for the record I didn't mean to stab his eye I meant to... You know what forget I said anything. Anyway, I have to act nicely so no one suspects a thing," Bella says. "Now that I think about it, are us cohosts even allowed to use the confessional?!"

(Confessional Over)

*Meanwhile with Hudson, Liz and Morton*

Liz was a bit dazed, so Morton had agreed to make sure Liz didn't accidentally wander away from them or something.

Alright, in Hudson's defense, Liz being dazed was all Morton's fault in the first place. Morton had used some sort of stone to knock Liz out, and then Morton said a rock "accidentally" fell on her...

The only good thing that came out of it was that no permanent or mental damage was done to Liz.

"Guys, how will Blaineley and Cole react when they learn what Angel's become?" Hudson asks.

"VERY mad," Morton chuckles.

Liz groans, and clutches her forehead.

"Don't worry mon amour, we'll find safety soon," Morton assures Liz, in a flirty tone

(Confessional- Liz)

"He's French too?!" Liz gasps. "What can he not do?" She questions. "Oh I know! He can't be sane!"

(Confessional Over)

*with Cole and Blaineley*

"Where the hell is Angel?!" Cole demands

"She'll find us," Blaineley excuses.

The two were met with an almost feral growl, with some normality to it.

"I'm scared," Cole confesses

"Oh come on! You call that scary?! Go check it out!" Blaineley demands

Unfortunately for them, a quick flash of white attacked them.

"Oh. There's Angel," Blaineley notes

"Uh yeah... But since when is she feral?!" Cole demands.

This was true, as Angel's eyes were glossed over and a feral green. Her white fur was also messier now.

"Help... Us..." Blaineley and Cole mutter in unison.

*with Wolfgang, Harper and Amelia*

"Alright cousin, two things... One, do NOT fall for Morton. Two, you go by my rules!" Wolfgang shouts

(Confessional- Amelia)

"Can I be honest here? Simpson, Peter, Landon, Marcus, Dexter, and Lyle weren't his only split personalities," Amelia admits. "There's Toby. He's one "evil and demanding" and is a jackass," She says.

(Confessional Over)

Harper looks away from the arguing cousins and runs away.

Somehow, she finds a cave with a statue

"'Congrats! You have found the Blake statue!

This allows you to skip the challenge.

Good luck finding someone to show this to! -Topher'" it read.

"Sweet!" Harper exclaims and puts the idol in her bag.

*with Remy, Aubrey and Devil*

"Dude, I'm telling you, Morton's messing with Cade's girlfriend Liz," Remy tells Devil

"Fine. I'll join your stupid alliance," Devil groans

"Oh and Declan, your sister was hypnotized," Aubrey adds

Devil goes wide eyed. "How do you know?"

"We heard about it," Remy mentions.

"I'm in," Devil nods

*with Nate, Lucy and William*

"Remy wants us to join his alliance. Apparently Morton's messing with Liz," Nate reports

"No. I don't trust him," Lucy says

"I'm in. I swear at this rate Liz is going to get herself eliminated," William tells the two

"AAAAHHHH!" Hudson can be heard screaming

"Hudson! Wanna join-" Nate asks before being interrupted

"I'm in it, Jack is too. Apparently Jack wants Morton gone," Hudson informs

"Well it is Jack," William nods

"The only one I trust here is my Petey!" Lucy shouts

*with Quinn, Grayson and Zach*

"So, Quinn, I've heard you have changed, since the last time you competed," Zach says

"Yep. I'm no longer an obsessive stalker, am getting therapy and have a boyfriend, Ben," Quinn tells the skater and the talented guy

"Hey, think Ben's watching the show?" Grayson asks

"Yep," Quinn nods

"Hey guys, look!" Zach points to the cave. Team two was already there.

Lots of people were glaring angrily at Liz, which she was confused about

"What did I ever do to you guys?" Liz asks

No one on her team bothers to answer her

"They're just jealous of you," Morton whispers seducively into her ear

(Confessional- Morton)

"I know the goal. People are targeting me, so I have to gain allies, and quickly!"

(Switch to- Liz)

"I don't understand why everyone is mad at me," Liz states. "I never did anything wrong."

(Confessional Over)

*with Peyton, Teddy and Fiona*

Teddy had gone on his own to find the cavern while Peyton and Fiona were chatting.

"So Fiona, are you crushing on any guys here? Preferably a male bear wearing a shirt with a skull on it who hates the nickname Teddy Bear?" Peyton teases

Fiona blushes. "How did you know?"

"It's obvious actually," Peyton answers

"Wow... So how's your relationship with Max?" Fiona asks

"It's going great! I miss him though," Peyton sighs

"Guys! I found the cavern! Team two already arrived, but we can always take second!" Teddy exclaims

"Teddy, that's awesome!" Fiona exclaims

Teddy grins. "Well they don't call me Mr. Locator for nothing," Teddy laughs.

*with Buddy, Jack and Kai*

"It's weird and great you swapped to being a hero Jack!" Buddy exclaims

"Yeah..." Jack trails off

(Confessional- Jack)

"Actually I'm just doing the heroic stuff until Morton's gone."

(Confessional Over)

"S-So guys, what do you think of team two?" Kai asks out of the blue

"They're okay. Did you hear about Morton?" Buddy asks

"Yeah, he's horrible, he's s cheap Alejandro knock off and he's a psychopath, he got some guys girlfriend to kiss him," Jack says

"YOU HEARD THAT TOO?!" Kai screams

"Yeah, it's why Remy formed a huge alliance to take out Morton and his allies," Jack says

"True that," Buddy laughs.

The three randomly bump into Topher

"Team three congrats! Second place!" Topher announces

Team one arrives.

"Team one! I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!" Topher laughs

"Crap, I thought you forgot about that!" Cole screams

"Why would he?" Kale asks sarcastically

*At the elimination ceremony*

Teams two and three are sitting in the peanut gallery. Jayden seemed to be cleaning his glasses while Nick had a leather eye patch covering his right eye and a bandage wrap with a blood stain on his left hand, and seemed to be cleaned up a little. Angel had been tied up, her hands (front paws) handcuffed behind her back, and duct tape covered her mouth, though it was obvious she was struggling to get free from the ropes.

"Alright, you know the rules. If you get a passport your safe but if you don't you must take the Jump-of-Shame, like Dallas and Sammy did last episode," Topher explains.

"Anyway... Matthew, Cade and Kate, your safe!" Topher tosses the three contestants passports.

"Rocky, Aubrey, Remy and Devil!" He adds tossing them passports.

"Angel," Drew passes her the passport

"Cole, Blaineley, this is the final passport," Brent says

"It goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Cole," Axel tosses Cole the passport

"What?! Why am I out?!" Blaineley demands

"You got the most votes," Ike answers

Seth grabs Blaineley and throws her out the moving train.

"Now go back," Topher demands

"WAIT!" Devil calls

"What is it? Tophers busy, but what is it?" Andrew asks

"What is up with Angel?" Devil asks

"She was hypnotized, by who I can't say. The one way to snap her out of her hypnotic state is... True loves kiss," Blake says

(Confessional- Devil)

"Crap! Her one true love- Noah- is dead! Goddammit Dallas!" Devil shouts

(Confessional Over)

"Wow! What an exciting episode! Who will be eliminated next, and how will Liz, Morton and Kate do now that most people are against him? And how will Nick do now he can only look out of one eye and has one non bandaged hand? Find out all the answers and more next time on Wild Drama Roadtrip!" Topher exclaims

(Bonus clip)

"Morton, two things. One, why the hell did you kiss Liz and two why don't you confess yourself and admit defeat?" Hudson asks

"I need allies. I choose the most expandable... And of course that means getting rid of Cade," Morton replies

Hudson doesn't let Morton answer his second question before he rolls his eyes and storms away.

(End Bonus Clip)

* * *

Bam! Chapter over!

Remaining teams:

Triumphant Hunters: Cade, Kate, Matthew, Rocky, Aubrey, Remy, Cole, Angel, Devil

Awesome Universe: Nate, Morton, Liz, Harper, Hudson, Jayden, Wolfgang, William, Amelia, Lucy

Daring Superstars: Nick, Quinn, Buddy, Kai, Jack, Teddy, Peyton, Fiona, Grayson, Zach

Eliminated: Dallas, Sammy (quit), Blaineley

Reason:

Blaineleys reason of elimination: I didn't know how to write her character -_-

Sammys reason of elimination: Her elimination is not official... ;)

Dallas' reason of elimination: I had no plot lines for him...

VOTES

Last time Nick and Dallas had five votes (team wise, not counting the fan vote), and Peyton had one vote against her

This time, Cole had three votes against him and Blaineley had seven votes against her

Sorry this isn't that long of a chapter. And sorry for not updating sooner -_-

Also! If you can guess correctly who hypnotized Angel, I will give you a free shoutout next chapter.

And don't forget I forgot about songs... Warning crap knockoffs of songs in TDWT will begin next chapter.

Also Morton is such a creep isn't he? Kissing Cade's girlfriend Liz like that... I think we can all agree Morton needs to be eliminated #JoinRemysAlliance #VoteMortonOut

ELIMINATION ORDER:

32- Dallas (The Reality Warping Serial Killer)

31- Sammy (The Useful Psycho) *quit*

30- Blaineley (The Disgusting TV Host)

I will see you all in my next update!

#GirlPower54

(P. S. please vote on the poll on my profile. Because you never know, it may play into something ;D)


	4. Episode 3: Empire State of Chaos

**TRIGGER WARNING: VOMITING**

Also, not all the OCs will get a confessional. Enjoy.

* * *

"Last time on Wild Drama Roadtrip, our competitors had to have a cave race. Nick was stabbed in the eye and hand, Morton kissed Liz because he's a pervert, and Angel was hypnotized. And oh yeah Lucy obsessed over Peter. But Blaineley was the one to take the Jump of Shame. Who will be eliminated in the most dramatic elimination ceremony ever? Find out right here on Wild Drama Roadtrip!" Topher announces

*insert theme song here.*

Cole was just, you know, casually sitting on the bed in his room, since one he didn't want to get attacked by Angel, and two he was still confused on why Sammy quit. He started worrying about what might've happened to her after she quit, and even he didn't want to admit it. So what did he do? He screamed into his pillow, rather angrily.

This was cut off by a knock on the door

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" Cole shouts

Another knock

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Cole repeats

Another knock

"IF YOU DO NOT STOP KNOCKING ON MY ROOM DOOR I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT!" Cole threatens

Sighing, the figure randomly opened the door, to reveal Remy

"Noticed you haven't left your room yet, are you alright?" Remy asks

"Yes. Now get the frick out," Cole demands

"Listen Cole, I have important matters to talk with you about. Hudson told me he saw Morton kiss Liz-" Remy says before being interrupted

"WHAT THE *BLEEP*?! IS THAT PERVERT PUPPETEER TRYING TO GET HIMSELF ELIMINATED?!" Cole shouts

"Probably, and all I think we can do is form an alliance. You in?" Remy asks, holding out his paw

"I'm in," Cole agrees, shaking the antihero's paw

(Confessional- Remy)

"Hehehe... Liz and Morton don't know what's coming..." Remy chuckles. "Anyway, Blaineley was useless. She was just a pawn. Utterly useless. As for the challenge it was alright, a bit difficult though. As for Angel..." Remy looks fearful. "I hope she breaks free from her hypnosis soon, even though the culprit is unknown. As for random violence, it's bad enough Nick was stabbed in the eye and hand, no one else needs to be injured, or hurt!" He screams.

(Switch to- Cade and Kate)

"Uh... So, the challenge was interesting to say the least, the two of us got to interact with Matthew, and we lost Blaineley as a team member," Cade says.

All Kate does is stare

"I hope Angel snaps out of her hypnotic state soon, 'cause I don't want to be attacked! And any form of violence, yeah no thanks," Cade adds

"You're sure Austin's not cheating on me?" Kate asks

"I'm sure Kate," Cade sighs

"Good. Also, noticed how handsome Morton is?" Kate swoons

All Cade does is face-palm, in annoyance.

(Switch to- Liz)

"I'm glad Blaineley's gone, she's an idiot. EW! THAT SPANISH PUPPETEER KISSED ME, GROSS! NOW, I HAVE TO WASH MY TONGUE OUT!" Liz shudders. "I hope Angel breaks free from her hypnosis. She now creeps me out. The challenge was alright. I'm glad no one on my team went home." She is fearful. "Now I'm afraid. I hope Nick will be okay. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. He's a friend."

(Switch to- Nick)

"I didn't do the challenge but all I felt was pain, specifically in my eye," Nick says. "So Angel's hypnotized? I blame Morton, something's up with him. Blaineley's gone huh? That's good, she had more experience than most of us due to her time on TDWT," He adds. "More violence? If it's directed toward me, I'm going to be so mad."

(Confessional Over)

As Liz and Nick leave the confessional, Nick goes to breakfast while Liz goes to the females restroom.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" Amelia asks

"Using mouthwash, I have to-" Liz says before being interrupted

"Whatever," Amelia retorts.

As she leaves, she runs into Matthew

"Hey Amelia," Matthew says

Amelia blushes. "Hey, Matthew."

Matthew blushes, and finds himself unable to speak, and as the two stare at each other it seemed like a 'zing' sound was heard, that only the two could hear. After four minutes of the two staring at each other, Amelia decides to ask a question

"Why were you heading to the girls restroom?" Amelia asks

"So I could see your beautiful self," Matthew answers.

Amelia blushes. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do, gorgeous," Matthew replies in a flirty tone.

All Amelia can do is blush.

However unknown to the two, Liz had been watching them

(Confessional- Liz)

"Aww, Matthew and Amelia are in love! They might not be ready to confess their feelings yet, but hey, I can help Amelia confess! She deserves a guy like Matthew!" Liz says

(Confessional Over)

Hudson had been eating breakfast like a normal person...

(Confessional- Hudson)

"So... Blaineley's gone. That's good. Also the challenge was annoying. I got stuck with Morton of all people. I hate him," Hudson scowls. "Violence? That's no good," he adds. "Yeah I know about Angel being hypnotized. I also know who did it. It was-"

(Switch to- Cole)

"I was attacked, maybe mauled, I dunno, by Angel. Why was she hypnotized and who did it? I dunno. Anyway violence, yeah no. When I find out who's doing this I will beat them up!" Cole exclaims. "The challenge was fine, and I'm glad Blaineley's gone, she's a jerk."

(Switch to- Matthew)

"Alright, the challenge was fine. I expected Blaineley to leave. Also I DID NOT hypnotize Angel! It wasn't me!" Matthew exclaims. "Also, violence? I think Dallas is behind it. He's probably still here."

(Switch to- Morton and Avox)

"Haha! I kissed a girl! A taken girl! Haha, I feel so proud!" Morton laughs... That's not a laughing matter.

"You should've seen her reaction! It was priceless!" Avox cheers. Why are they so happy?!

"So, what do you think the challenge today will be?" Morton asks

"I don't care," Avox shrugs

(Confessional Over)

"What are you doing?" Peter asks Lucy

"Watching you eat. I'm timing you to see how long it takes for you to eat a bowl of cereal. So far I'm at 54 seconds," Lucy answers

"I'm out," Peter says as he leaves

"Aww man," Lucy whines

"Damn, you got turned down," Zach chuckles

"Zach, don't anger her," Grayson warns.

Suddenly the train comes to a screeching halt. Topher comes in, and throws them all off.

"What the hell?!" Jack demands

As Devil falls, the instrumental to "The Sound Of Silence by Simon & Garfunkel" plays

"Drew!" Topher shouts

"What?" Drew asks

"You know what, never mind. Anyway, welcome to New York City!" Topher announces.

"Sweet! What's the challenge?" Drew asks

"You're not even a competitor," Jayden retorts

"Come on Drew, don't tell me you forgot," Peter groans

"I did..." Drew admits

"Wow, what a moron," Wolfgang chuckles. For a second, his eyes flashed a hazelnut color, but then changed back to their regular color.

"Wow, what an idiot," Jayden laughs

"Yeah, what intern forgets what the challenge is," William snickers

"Shut up!" Drew shouts, angrily and sadly

"Yeah, we have a challenge to get to," Connor adds

"ENOUGH! God, I swear, I'm hosting a show with the contestants as little kids!" Samantha shouts

"HEY!" Nick and Nate scream in unison

"Everyone, shut up! The challenge is simple! Race through Central Park, and meet at the fountain. Last team there will be facing elimination," Topher explains

(Confessional- Drew)

"I'm actually smarter than most people think... Oh and there's a lot of booby traps like rusty nails, explosions and random horses... Even if I were host I wouldn't do that," Drew says.

(Confessional Over)

As Hudson, Harper, Liz, Amelia, Nate and Morton ran to the Statue of Liberty, They found that team three was right behind them.

"Frick, they found us!" Amelia shouts.

"Haha! So long suckers!" Zach laughs only to fall over as his paw hits some... Super glue?

"Uh, I'm kinda stuck here..." Zach complains.

Grayson and Jack run over to help the skater, but Grayson steps on a land mine as he goes flying through the air screaming loudly.

"Welp, that just happened," Jack says

(With The Triumphant Hunters)

"I feel sick," Matthew groans, placing his paws on his stomach

"Can't this wait till later?" Remy asks

"No, I-" Matthew says before stopping, he runs somewhere and retching sounds are heard

"Paramedics needed?" Devil asks.

Angel growls, as Matthew gulps and nods. Braxton, Wes, Clyde, Igor and Levi arrive and take him away.

"Will he be alright?" Cole asks

"I sure hope so..." Cade says.

"Wait a minute, where's Kate?" Aubrey asks

The team looks around for their teammate, well except Angel, who is chewing on some sort of baseball

(With Team Awesome Universe and Kate)

Morton and Kate had been making out for an hour.

It was really starting to get on Nate's nerves, because after all, he was only a kid.

Liz on the other hand was jealous. Angry and jealous

She stormed up to Kate and yanked her away from the Spanish puppeteer.

"Why don't you give some other girls a chance to make out with hunks?!" Liz demands

"Ladies, ladies. No need to argue," Morton says, seducing them

Both Liz and Kate blush, and Morton pecks Liz's cheek, and kisses the top of Kate's paw

"Wait, don't you two have boyfriends?" Hudson asks

"Yeah, Liz, I thought Cade was still here," Harper adds

"Uhh..." Liz answers.

"And Kate, don't you think Austin's watching the show?" Nate asks.

"No," Kate replies

"Oh my *bleep*ing god, are you two saying you're making out with a Spanish creep but didn't think about the consequences?!" Amelia demands.

Liz looks really uncomfortable, her eyes shifting as she shakes nervously. "Uhhhhhhhhh..."

"Just as I figured," William snarls

"Now we know who to vote off if we lose," Wolfgang adds

Liz wants to speak up, but is cut off

"Save it," Jayden argues.

"Oh. And don't think you're taking the easy way out. We'll tell Cade too," Lucy adds.

Morton and Kate walk away making out. Kate goes to rejoin her team. Morton faces Liz, smirking evilly.

"Ah, the case of the Autistic Writer falling for a Spanish puppeteer. Of course. But I'll have you know, you just dug your own grave," Morton says smirking

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Liz shouts.

"I learned a lot about you. And now to use it against you. I'm going to spread lies and rumors about you, so that it'll seem like you're the bad guy. They won't listen to you, no matter what. They're on my side now. You were like an easy to control puppet, while I was the puppeteer. You won't stop me from winning, getting the billion dollars and opening up a puppet shop. No body will. And just so you know, next time our team loses, you're out," Morton explains, before walking away.

Liz stood there. She was angry. No, she was pissed off. Her face turned red, as her teeth and fists were clenched and she shook violently and angrily. Steam poured out of her ears, and her brown eyes flashed a blood red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU CREEPY SPANISH PUPPETEER KNOWN AS MORTON!" Liz shouts angrily.

"Elizabeth, hurry up! Otherwise we'll have another reason to eliminate you!" Lucy shouts off screen

Liz mutters some stuff, probably curse words, under her breath, as she walks up to join her team.

(With Team Three)

They had found Grayson and freed Zach from the super glue substance.

"I see the finish line!" Nick cheers.

(Confessional- Jack)

"Ya know, even when he has only one eye available to look out of, Nick is still really observant," Jack says, a smug look on his face. "I could use this to my advantage."

(Confessional Over)

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Kai cheers.

Picking up their pace, Team Daring Superstars managed to reach the carpet- even if Teddy had stepped on a landmine and landed in a fountain...

and if Buddy had stepped on a few rusty nails

AND if random shooting arrows that came from nowhere had hit Jack's left arm.

They made it. They succeeded

"Daring Superstars, first place!" Topher announces

Team Awesome Universe, second place!" Kale announces

"We would have gotten first if it weren't for Liz," Wolfgang scowls, directing a glare towards Liz.

Liz grumbles something under her breath

Finally the Triumphant Hunters arrive

"Wow your team sucked, because now, it's time for you to attend another elimination!" Samantha exclaims.

"Ugh," Aubrey groans

"Question: is there something in the food you make? I really feel sick," Matthew asks, clutching his stomach

The hosts all look at each other

"Was there food poisoning by any chance?" Logan questions

"Who knows..." Bella replies, smirking evilly.

Quinn gapes

(Confessional- Quinn)

"I think I found out why Sammy and Bella hate each other so much," Quinn smiles.

(Switch to- Fiona)

"Alright, something's up with Bella. I've got to figure out, and fast."

(Switch to- Amelia)

"Food poisoning?! Matthew got food poisoning?! Poor guy, I hope he's alright," Amelia says.

(Switch to- Liz)

"I hate Morton so much," Liz seethes. "Not only is he a twisted, perverted Spanish creep but he thinks he's an awesome manipulator, you know now that I think about it he and Zelda could make a good couple... Oh good god no I can't think about it," she adds.

(Confessional Over)

*at the elimination ceremony*

Cade, Kate, Matthew, Remy, Aubrey, Devil, Cole and Rocky sat on the bleachers. Angel sat to the side tied up with her paws handcuffed behind her back with duct tape over her mouth.

"Let's get this over with: Remy, Aubrey, Cole, Rocky, Devil, Angel and Matthew are safe!" Logan announces.

Cade and Kate went wide eyed as realization struck them: one of them is leaving

"Cade, Kate, this is the final passport. And it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

... Cade," Topher tosses the "Homeschooled Autistic" his passport.

"Kate, you're out!" Bella announces.

As Kate nears the doors, Morton turns to her, smirking evilly.

Kate gasps. "You little-"

She is cut off by being shoved out of the moving train by Morton and Bella, as she screams

"Wow! What drama! You guys may go back now," Samantha dismisses the teams

The remaining teams leave.

"What a dramatic episode! Will Morton continue to seduce girls? How will Liz do now that she pretty much dug her own grave? Will Angel ever snap out of her hypnosis? And who will be the next contestant to do the Jump of Shame?" Topher asks

"All this and more next time on!" Kale begins

"Wild!" Samantha and Topher exclaim in unison

"Drama!" Bella and Logan add in

"ROADTRIP!" All five shout in perfect unison.

(Bonus Clip)

"Matt, we need to talk," Amelia says

Matthew nods. "What is it?"

"I want to make sure you're okay," Amelia admits

"I'm fine, especially when I'm around the most beautiful girl in the universe," Matthew replies, flirting with her.

Amelia blushes. "You're so sweet."

"Anything for a beautiful girl," Matthew tells her, still in a flirty tone. He kisses the top of her paw making her blush

Without thinking, Amelia kisses Matthew's cheek, making him blush. "I'll see you tomorrow, handsome," she replies.

"See you tomorrow, gorgeous," Matthew replies.

(End Bonus Clip)

* * *

InsanelyAwesome: Wow! Another chapter complete!

Now before I get to the elimination order and stuff I have to tell you guys something:

My sister GirlPower54 fell sick. She fell sick TODAY. I'm not kidding. She told me how to work this account. She also told me that I should still put the hashtag, and something to indicate I'm helping to. I'm her brother InsanelyAwesome. I will be posting health updates for her so you know how she's doing (she'll even put in her own message, for her fans) so hopefully she feels better soon. If you could leave reviews telling her to feel better I'm sure she'd appreciate that ;)

REMAINING TEAMS:

Triumphant Hunters: Aubrey, Devil, Remy, Rocky, Matthew, Cade, Cole, Angel

Awesome Universe: Hudson, Harper, Liz, Morton, Amelia, Nate, Wolfgang, Jayden, William, Lucy

Daring Superstars: Nick, Quinn, Buddy, Kai, Jack, Teddy, Peyton, Fiona, Grayson, Zach

Elimination Order: Dallas, Sammy (quit), Blaineley, Kate

Kate's reason of elimination: Without Austin around she was getting out of character (OOC) and it was too much of a pain for my sister to write.

As for the bonus clip, she didn't want to put it in, but I am in control of this account while she's ill, and Matthew/Amelia is one of her fav ships this season so its a bit of a contribution for her.

VOTES

Cade had 2 votes against him while Kate had six.

GP and I decided it would be best to not include songs unless needed. We were going to add "What's not to love" but she fell sick so... Sorry song fans you'll have to wait until GP54 feels better.

ELIMINATION ORDER

32- Dallas (The Reality Warping Serial Killer)

31- Sammy (The Useful Psycho) *quit*

30- Blaineley (The Disgusting TV Host)

29- Kate (The Tomboy)

Oh and don't worry some guys will be eliminated as well. Heck a guy will be eliminated next! Only my sister and I know though...

Sorry about the short chapter, she wanted to get this out TODAY and she fell sick and I realized she hadn't done a whole lot so I had to speed write.

Please Read and Review!

Until next time.

#GirlPower54

-InsanelyAwesome-

(P.S.: My sister and I would appreciate if you voted on the poll! ;D)

(P.P.S.: I'm not the only one that thinks Morton's a creep, am I?)


	5. Health Update 1

InsanelyAwesome: Alright, time for you loyal fans to learn how GP's feeling:

She's feeling a bit better, but still isn't in good condition. She's not super ill anymore so she can check on polls and read fanfics and such. She's not ready to going back to typing yet. So if you don't receive a review for your story from her and she had some sort of contribution to it, DO NOT COUNT THIS AGAINST HER. Remember she's sick, and she's doing her best to recover.

But good news! I think she'll be better by Thursday, Friday or Saturday (if lucky, Wednesday)! She's going to be off Monday and Tuesday, maybe Wednesday.

Here's a health update from her (it's in italic format):

 _Hi guys. I'm not feeling too great :( but don't worry! I'm hoping to feel better by Wednesday or Thursday, maybe Friday, possibly Saturday! I'm doing everything I can to recover but until then my brother will be managing my_ _account. Don't worry he's very friendly, and I told him what to do and what not to do. He'll be managing my account for the both of us. I hope you all know I still care for this account and I didn't want this to happen. If I could get a review that says the reviewer wants me to feel better, that would be great. Thanks again for being so understanding of this :)_

Wow... I never thought I would see my sister in such condition, it feels weird (and a bad kind of weird)

If you had an OC in any of the SYOCs she's writing (Lilydale included), don't worry, I'm looking through the apps (and Liz the Sweet Writer's version of Lilydale) to see how to write them.

Now, I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek at the WD Movie coming October 2!

* * *

Matthew woke up startled. The nightmare, the blood, the crash... The death. It all seemed so real. Was it fake? Matt had no idea.

Groaning, he joined up again with the pack.

"Find a trace of Nate?" Andrew asked. He had bags under his eyes

"I fell asleep," Matthew answered

"Weak!" Dallas shouted. "You weakling known as my brother! If there's one thing you should know," it's that I don't like people sleeping on the job." Dallas pulled a small knife out of his pocket, and held it at Matthew's neck.

"Okay, can this wait or?" Ike asked

"NO!" Dallas snapped

"Seriously, we have stuff we want to do and not just watch Matt die," Brent countered

"Fine." Dallas put the knife away before pointing to Matthew. "But next time don't sleep on the job."

Matthew gulps and nods.

End Preview.

* * *

I.A.: So what did you think of the preview? I will post health updates for her daily.

Until next time

#GirlPower54

-InsanelyAwesome-


	6. Episode 4: Bungee Havoc!

**I.A.: Oh and I forgot to mention this last chapter, there will be destination challenges. And not all the OCs will get a confessional. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The following contains extreme stunts performed by fictional characters. Do not try this at all unless you are an idiot. Eh you're going to ignore this disclaimer anyway, but don't sue if you do. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Last time on Wild Drama Roadtrip, our competitors went to New York City! Morton revealed his true intentions to Liz, Drew was being annoying as hell, and Triumphant Hunters lost, AGAIN! So, it was Kate who took the Jump of Shame! Will Team Triumphant Hunters EVER get a victory? What will our next challenge be? And who's going to be eliminated next? Find out right here on Wild Drama Roadtrip!" Topher announces.

*insert theme here.*

Cade, Remy, Aubrey, Devil, Cole, Matthew, Rocky and Angel were in Remy's room, possibly for a "meeting".

"Man, I can't believe we lost two challenges in a row. This blows," Rocky says

"Is it too late to quit?" Cole asks

"Cole, don't be so drastic! We can't quit! We're a team, a teams a team, and we stick together! We aren't quitters, we are victors! And we WILL get a victory, if that's the last thing I do!" Matthew declares.

"YEAH!" The rest of the team (sans Angel) agrees.

"So let's go out there, and kick some ass!" Matthew exclaims

"I'm with Matthew," Cade mentions.

"Ya know Matt, you could be team captain," Remy says.

Matthew chuckles. "I'm good, thanks."

As the team leaves the room, Amelia walks up to Matthew.

"You ready to be defeated?" Amelia teases, playfully

"No, but I hope you're ready to lose to the Matt-ster!" Matthew proclaims

"Oh my god! You are hilarious Matthew!" Amelia laughs.

(Confessional- Matthew)

"Amelia's great! She's like the girl of my dreams: Strong, independent and serious," Matthew grins before sighing. "I just hope my past doesn't get in the way."

(Switch to- Amelia)

"Matthew is interesting to say the least. He's very hilarious, independent, smart and athletic. He's cute too," Amelia says before blushing. "Did I say that out loud?"

(Confessional Over)

"AND I THINK YOUR STUPID PUPPET SHOULDN'T EXIST!" Liz shouts

"AVOX IS A LIVING THING!" Morton argues

"ALL AVOX IS IS PAINTED WOOD! GET IT THROUGH YOUR FREAKING MIND!" Liz snarls

"IF YOU THINK THAT THEN YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Morton exclaims

"OH NOW I'M THE IDIOT?! LOOK AT YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW AVOX IS JUST A STUPID PUPPET!" Liz shouts angrily.

(Confessional- Morton and Avox)

"I don't know what Liz's problem is," Morton says.

"She probably has something wrong with her mental health," Avox suggests

"NO I DON'T!" Liz shouts outside of the confessional.

"Maybe. She's a hard one to crack," Morton adds before smirking. "But I will crack her, and I'll do whatever it takes."

(Switch to- Liz)

"Morton is going down! I've got to get him eliminated. No more of me being manipulated. This. Means. WAR!" Liz proclaims.

(Confessional Over)

Elsewhere, Teddy had collapsed on his bed, before he heard a knock at his door

"Who is it?" Teddy asks

"The delivery woman," the voice outside his room says sarcastically, before chuckling. "It's Fiona."

"Come in," Teddy replies

Fiona opens the door. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm glad we haven't lost a challenge since Dallas' elimination," Teddy replies

"I know, it's awesome!" Fiona laughs

"I can't help but feel like Morton's up to no good. He is apparently messing with Liz for no apparent reason," Teddy mentions.

"ATTENTION ALL COMPETITORS! PLEASE MEET AT THE ROOF OF THE TRAIN FOR TODAYS CHALLENGE!" Topher announces.

"Uh oh..." Teddy and Fiona say in unison

*at the roof of the train*

"Today's challenge is bungee jumping! But you'll be jumping off the moving train, and into the lake, where you need to grab a key. Also beware of sharks," Topher says.

"I'll sit out," Wolfgang and Lucy say in unison.

"I think I should sit out, if that's alright," Buddy says

"Nick should sit out too, because I don't think he would be able to see the key underwater with one eye," Jack says.

"Team Triumphant Hunters! You're up first!" Topher announces.

"I volunteer to go first, for my team," Remy says, strapping himself in

"You know, you can chicken out now," Bella teases.

"Shut up. I'm jumping and that's final," Remy scowls

(Confessional- Remy)

"Bella's trying to sabotage us? Weird. Something's up with that cohost. If only I knew..." Remy sighs. "Unfortunately, my one chance of getting to know what is was, Sammy, is gone, and I can't do anything about it."

(Confessional Over)

As Remy jumps, his team cheers him on. More specifically, Aubrey is silently cheering, for she didn't want anyone to know she had a crush on the antihero.

"I got the key!" Remy cheers.

His team cheers, as Remy comes back up.

"I'll go next," Cade nods, as he straps himself in after Remy is unstrapped.

Cade does a cannonball and in what feels like 90 seconds flat grabs another key.

"My turn!" Matthew exclaims, however he jumps WITHOUT the harness. Cade and Remy face each other wide-eyed.

Matthew just grabbed a key and begin swimming back when he realized he didn't have the harness. He sighed and continued swimming. A few shark fins circled him.

"MATTHEW! LOOK OUT!" Devil calls.

Matthew looks at the fins surrounding him, feeling fearful and anxious. He cowered in fear, a weak side nearly visible.

"NO!" Amelia shouts. She straps into the harness and jumps.

"HEY SHARK!" She calls out. "PIVK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

The shark swims towards her, ready to attack only for Amelia to punch it in the nose

"STAY AWAY FROM MY-" Amelia looks over at Matthew and sighs, before grinning. "Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" Everyone gasps. Matthew blushes. The shark swims away

"Wow thanks," Matthew replies

"No problemo," Amelia replies, as she grabs onto Matthew's free paw (one was holding a key). As she does, a slow romantic song only they can hear plays...

Once Matthew reaches the train ledge, he hands over his key, and Amelia unstraps herself from the harness. Devil sighs, as he straps his sister in.

(Confessional- Devil)

"This will not end well."

(Confessional Over)

Once Angel is underwater she begins looking, well what is guessed to be looking, for a key. A few moments later, she's back on the train ledge, snarling, one of her front paws in front of her, while the other is behind her, holding the key.

(Confessional- Liz)

"I'm honestly surprised she did that with her... Current... State and all," Liz gasps.

(Confessional Over)

Once Devil, Cole, Rocky and Aubrey complete the challenge, Topher adds up the total.

"That's eight jumpers! Awesome Universe, you're up next!" Topher exclaims

"I'll go first," William straps himself in and jumps before screaming "KOWABUNGA!" At the top of his lungs.

He grabbed the key, and Amelia, Nate, and Harper complete the challenge

"You go," Liz suggests to Morton, a smug smirk on her face

"Why don't you go if you're so persistent?" Morton retorts in an aggressive tone

"You jump!" Liz snarls angrily.

"You jump!" Morton snaps

"YOU ARE JUMPING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Liz screams aggressively. She pushes him over the ledge, but her grabs hold of her wrist causing her to fall as well.

And neither of them were wearing the harness.

This is going to end badly.

"You asshole!" Liz snaps, slapping Morton across the face

"As long as Avox is okay, I'm golden," Morton replies calmly

"We are in the middle of a challenge and you're worried about your stupid puppet?!" Liz demands

"Of course," Morton responds. He is smirking malevolently.

"Stop smirking that way!" Liz demands

As the two argued they didn't notice sharks circling them... Until.

"Uh... Liz..." Morton says panicked

"So you surrender," Liz grins smugly before noticing the sharks. "SWIM!"

The two swim and climb back to the ledge. Only Morton bought his key back (reason: Morton fed Liz's key to the sharks!)

"I can't," Hudson sighs.

"So that's one missed key, six safe jumpers and one chicken. Dating Superstars! You're up!"

"I would like to test out my swimming skills," Jack says.

"Sure, go ahead," Teddy replies.

Jack grins as he goes underwater and grabs his key. It's the same process with Fiona, Teddy, Peyton, Quinn, Zach and Grayson.

"I just can't. I'm sorry," Kai sighs.

"So, with all eight members jumping, Team Triumphant Hunters actually win!" Topher declares.

The team begins cheering loudly.

"And, Team Awesome Universe, Bella will be seeing your sorry butts at the elimination ceremony," Kale adds

They sigh in disappointment

*at the elimination ceremony*

"Yeah, you know the drill: You get a Passport you remain in he game. If you don't you're out, I don't care. I'll get this overwith: If your name is NOT Hudson, you're safe," Bella says.

Hudson sighs, before kissing Harper's cheek, as he jumps out the moving train, screaming as he does so.

"And that's another episode done. I don't care at this point. How long until I take over the show?" Bella asks.

"Wait what?" Nate demands

"And who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Wild Drama Roadtrip!" Bella exclaims with a low level of enthusiasm.

(Bonus Clip 1)

"Hey, you two!" Bella calls out, to Brent, Cole and Liz

"Yeah?" Brent asks

"Hold these for me," Bella says, a hidden evil smirk in her face

"Of course!" Liz agrees, not knowing Bella's true intentions

The one Cole held was a navy blue watch with a green lightning bolt pattern. Liz was holding a dark purple cuff with black stripes. Brent was holding a black brooch (for whatever reason) with a gold skull pattern

Bella presses a button, and very quickly, dark magic consumes the three. Their eyes open, as Cole's eyes were now navy blue (to match the watch he was holding), Liz's brown eyes had gained a reddish tint to them making her eyes mostly red, and Brent's eyes turned a gold yellow color with red pupils with a hint of dark purple in them.

"Perfect... I haven't even unleashed my plan and I've already gotten three victims... This is too easy," Bella chuckles

Unbeknown to the four, Logan and Nate overheard everything

"No... Way..." Nate gasps

"We've got to warn the others!" Logan exclaims as the two leave.

(End Bonus Clip 1)

(Bonus Clip 2)

"Amelia, did you mean what you said earlier? With me being your boyfriend?" Matthew asks

"Yes... I really really like you and I'd like to be your girlfriend," Amelia replies

"Well, if love to be your boyfriend," Matthew responds

"You would?" Amelia asks

"Absolutely," Matthew answers.

Matthew and Amelia kiss for 20 minutes. It was deep and passionate, and Matthew smiles. Eventually, Matthew ends up dipping Amelia in a tango style.

"You're a good kisser," Amelia compliments

"So are you," Matthew replies with a flirty wink.

The two head back to their rooms

(End Bonus Clip 2)

* * *

I.A.: Another chapter complete! Sorry for the shorter chapter :(

Matthelia (Matthew x Amelia) is official 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎈🎈🎈🎈 I'm super happy for this and so is GP, they will make such a sweet couple n.n

Bella has gone and done it, now Cole, Brent and Liz are under an evil spell 0.0 how long until they break free? Who knows... *evil laughter* but don't worry it won't be permanent

REMAINING TEAMS!

Triumphant Hunters: Angel, Aubrey, Cade, Cole, Devil, Matthew, Remy, Rocky

Awesome Universe: Amelia, Harper, Jayden, Liz, Lucy, Morton, Nate, William, Wolfgang

Daring Superstars: Buddy, Fiona, Grayson, Jack, Kai, Nick, Peyton, Quinn, Teddy, Zach

Elimination Order: Dallas, Sammy (quit), Blaineley, Kate, Hudson

Hudson's reason of elimination: I actually don't know, I asked GP but she broke out Ito a coughing fit when I asked and she's currently sleeping so I don't know. Ask her via PM and I'm sure she'll answer your question soon.

VOTES: Once again you'll have to ask GP when she feels better I don't know o.o

ELIMINATION ORDER:

32- Dallas (The Reality Warping Serial Killer)

31- Sammy (The Useful Psycho) *quit*

30- Blaineley (The Disgusting TV Host)

29- Kate (The Tomboy)

28- Hudson (The Friendly Rich Guy)

Please read and review

#GirlPower54

-InsanelyAwesome-

(P.S. Let us know who your favorite character(s) are!)


	7. WDR: Aftermath 1

*cue Aftermath theme*

The words "WILD DRAMA ROADTRIP" flash on a blue screen with a map of the world over it. The words are written in white. There is a flash

*cue clip*

"I'M NOT DONE! I WILL GET MY REVE- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dallas screams, as he is shoved out of the moving train.

*switch clip*

"So long, and until we meet again," Sammy says, before being shoved out of the train by Topher.

*switch clip*

"What?! Why am I out?!" Blaineley demands...

Seth grabs Blaineley and throws her out the moving train.

*switch clip*

Kate nears the doors, before Morton turns to her smirking evilly

Kate gasps "You little-"

She is cut off when she is shoved out of the moving train by Morton and Bella, as she screams.

*switch clip*

Hudson sighs, and kisses Harper's check, and jumps out the moving train, screaming as he does so.

*end clips*

*cue theme song*

*cue aftermath theme*

Max sat on a green couch in the middle, alone. "Yo! Welcome to a totally dramatic aftermath! I'm your host, well one-half of the set of hosts, Max!" Max exclaims.

"Good for you, you're not reading off a card," Bernie says sarcastically

"And let's say hey to our Peanut Gallery: Joey!" Max exclaims

Joey waves and smiles

"Dani!"

The female wolf gives a small thumbs up.

"Zelda!"

Zelda scowls, but still waves to the audience

"Bernie!"

Bernie winks and smirks to the audience

"Heaven!"

Heaven gives a weak wave to the audience

"And lastly, the guy we bailed out of prison, Austin!"

Austin gives a wink, smile and wave to the audience

"So, how do you all feel that it's _Max's_ fault you can't compete?" Blaineley asks, having had come out of nowhere

"I thought you were a guest?" Max asks

"Nope! I'm your cohost!" Blaineley grins

"No, you're just an idiot who thinks stealing other people's jobs is fun," Joey retorts

"Oh snap!" Connor laughs, from the interns section, as Peter rolls his eyes

"It feels horrible, and I hate it," Bernie scowls

"I just downright don't care," Heaven says

"You've only been on for one season!" Bernie recalls

"Whatever," Heaven shrugs

"It feels so different not seeing everyone," Joey sighs. "I wish I was given another chance."

"What about the money?" Blaineley asks

"Nope, not with Topher there to torture us," Zelda scoffs.

"I don't need a million dollars," Dani answers

"What about friends?" Blaineley adds

"I have a few here..." Joey says.

"*sigh* Me too... I really miss Peyton though," Max adds

"Well, everyone's said their opinion. Everyone except _you_ Austin," Blaineley says

"Oh yeah... I just got bailed out of prison, what do you think I'd answer?!" Austin demands

"Criminal much?" Bernie snickers, as Zelda chuckles as well

"I am not the murderer!" Austin scowls. "Shut up."

"Looks like Romeo here is in denial," Blake teases

His eyes met Dani's, and he gaped, for he felt like he was falling in love with her.

Dani blushes, why did she always feel nervous around Blake?

"Anyway, we will have some special guests, from elimination visiting us!" Max exclaims

"Everyone we could find at least, because two contestants have gone AWOL," Blaineley adds

"Let's start our new segment: Wild Drama Fugitives!" Brent proclaims

"After coming face-to-face with her current enemy who used to be her best friend, and currently a cohost this season Bella, Sammy decided to quit," Max says

"Wow, Bella and Sammy must really hate each other," Joey comments

"But what's weirder is... Sammy never came home," Blaineley adds

"WHAT?!" The six bystanders in the Peanut Gallery exclaim

"The sane psycho has completely disappeared... She's still out there somewhere..." Max says

"And our other fugitive, serial killer acting camera shy, Dallas!" Blaineley exclaims.

"He is said to be hiding in the cargo car of the train," Max adds

"That is crazy," Heaven states

"I thought I was crazy," Zelda mentions

"You are," Joey counters

"Anyway, let's meet our first guest, Hudson!" Blaineley changes the subject, as Hudson is shoved on-screen from backstage

The audience cheers.

Hudson chuckles. "Wow, I didn't know I was such a sensation," he says, causing the audience to laugh

"So, bro, how does it feel to be the fourth person voted off?" Max asks

"I'm really disappointed, I felt like I could've gone further," Hudson says

"So, we're going to be having the peanut gallery ask you questions, now deal with it," Blaineley says

"O-Kay?" Hudson questions

"So, why do you think you were voted off?" Heaven asks

"I guess it's because I let my team down," Hudson answers.

"If you could eliminate one person who was not on your team right now, who would it be and why?" Dani asks

"Nick, only being able to see out of one eye is a huge disadvantage and he needs medical treatment," Hudson states.

"Since you were voted off, what are your thoughts on your former teammates?" Joey asks

"Morton, he seems too smart and is a total creep, and he's going to use things to his advantage. Nate seems intelligent, more intelligent than most kids I've seen, almost as if he has a slightly higher IQ than them. Wolfgang is a little too sarcastic for his own good and it's going to bite him in the back one day. Jayden is really smart, but he just isn't that athletic. William is a hilarious jokester, and really optimistic, so he could stay in the game for a while. Harper is my girlfriend, and trust me, she's an amazing person to work with. Amelia is a fighter, and she seems to have a thing for Matthew. Lucy is a creepy stalker, she's worse than Quinn! Liz, well, she's under a curse of some sort, so my opinion on her is going to vary on her actions for a while," Hudson says.

"Wait a minute, did you say curse?" Zelda questions

"Yep. Have you not seen the latest episode?" Hudson asks

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," Zelda smirks.

"Alright, what's your question for me Zelda?" Hudson demands

"If you could vote someone off right now who would it be?" Zelda asks scowling

"I have to pick... Angel," Hudson says

"HOLY CRAP! I SEE FREDDY FAZBEAR[1]!" Joey cries

Zelda screams, and hides under and bleachers.

"I scared the living daylights out of her," Joey chuckles

"Oh Joey," Austin groans

"Anyway... While she's calming down, I might as well ask my question: What was your favorite challenge you did?" Bernie asks

"Probably the New York challenge," Hudson answers.

"Finally, why do you think girls are falling for Moron?" Austin asks

"You mean Morton?" Hudson asks

"Yeah..." Austin answers

"I don't know the answer to that question honestly," Hudson says

"Alright, now... Why is Zelda hiding under the bleachers?" Max asks

"I may have told her Freddy Fazbear was here," Joey answers.

"Is he gone?" Zelda asks

"Yep," Austin says

Zelda sighs in relief and comes out from beneath the bleachers

"Anyway... Hudson that's about all the time we have for you, since we have another guest," Max says

"Oh... We have another guest? I thought it was just Hudson, haha," Austin interrupts

"Yeah... Kate was eliminated too," Zelda scoffs.

"Kate? Who's that?" Austin asks

"Kate Anderson. Your girlfriend," Joey answers

"Uh..." Austin gulps

*commercial break*

"Welcome back! Now for our second guest to come out!" Max proclaims

Austin gasps in fear, panic and worry.

No one comes out from backstage

"Haha!" Austin laughs, smugly and sinisterly.

"I'm right here!" Kate exclaims, annoyed.

" _Oh_." Austin groans

"So Kate, how does it feel to be eliminated?" Heaven asks

"I feel disappointed." Kate answers

"Why do you think you were eliminated?" Zelda asks

"Morton," Kate states

"What would you change about your time on the show if you could?" Joey asks

"I would've avoided Zelda and Morton," Kate answers

"I have no question," Dani says

"It's totally okay, Dani!" Kate exclaims

"What have you done since your elimination?" Bernie asks

"Study, and soccer," Kate says

"Here's my question: Why is Kate a cheater and cheated on me?!" Austin demands

"I did not!" Kate exclaims

"Tell that to your crush. Oh wait, that's Morton," Austin scoffs

"Austin, I really like you, I don't know where this idea came from," Kate says

"SCREW YOU!" Austin shouts.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Kate screams.

The two scowl at each other

"Am I the only one that feels uncomfortable?" Joey asks

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Bernie cheers, smiling for once

"Now **_THIS_** is drama! I present to you, a new addition to the Aftermath: Wild Smackdown[2]!" Blaineley announces

A screen with two stars with boxing gloves in a boxing ring appears for a brief second

"You'd be mad if I made out with a DIFFERENT girl on international TV!" Austin shouts

"Like who?" Kate deadpans

"I don't need you," Austin retorts

"I don't need someone to bail me out of prison, you murderer!" Kate shouts

"I'm not a murderer!" Austin shouts

"Tell that to your lawyers!" Kate exclaims

"YOU ARE A STUPID, DULL, BORING, BITCHY, ASSHOLIC, IDIOTIC, CLUMSY, AGGRESSIVE, ARROGANT, DOUCHEBAG JERK!" Austin proclaims

Kate is about to speak but stops

Austin stops as well

The two begin making out

"What?! Impossible!" Zelda shouts

No one says a thing, but Heaven, Dani, Max, Blaineley, Joey, and Bernie back away from the bleachers

"I HATE THIS SHOW!" Zelda shouts

Axel and Tanner grab Zelda and drag her away

"Well, that's about all for now. Join Topher and the gang next time on Wild! Drama! Roadtrip!" Max exclaims.

(Bonus Clip)

Logan was hanging out with his sister, Ellie.

Ellie was a coyote like Logan and had tan fur, round dark green eyes and wore a floral skirt, a light purple sweater and red flats. She had an hourglass figure

She notices Brent and blushes. "Um... Who is that?" Ellie asks her brother

"That's Brent, he's one of the interns," Logan answers.

Brent notices the girl, blushes, and smiles.

"Sup. Names Brent, Brent Mitchellson," Brent introduces himself

"I'm Ellie, Ellie Jenson," Ellie answers

"Hey, why don't you two hang out sometime?" Logan says, getting between the two

Ellie blushes. "Brent, is this alright with you?" She asks

"Of course it's fine with me," Brent answers, blushing. His gold eyes with red pupils flash electric blue for a moment.

Once Ellie and Brent are out of sight, Nate approaches Logan.

"It's undergo, Brent and Ellie are going to be going on a date tomorrow," Logan says

"Awesome!" Nate grins. He and Logan had made it their goal for Brent, Cole and Liz to break free from the curse.

"Awesome it is, Nate, awesome it is," Logan grins

Nate grins and walks away.

But they didn't know Nick, Bella, and Morton had been watching...

(End Bonus Clip)

* * *

I.A.: DUN DUN DUN! Now, a new couple (Brent/Ellie) has been revealed and Austin/Kate have gone back to going strong :)

Let us know if you want to see an interlude of Brent and Ellie going on their first date ;)

So how was the aftermath? Was it good or bad? Personally this was an okay chapter but GP and I have written better ones :0

[1]- Five Nights at Freddy's reference... O_O

[2]- A cheap knockoff of Total Smackdown from "Bridgette Over Troubled Waters"

No need for remaining teams and stuff nothing changed n.n

Also... THIS STORY FINALLY HAS A FOLLOWER! :D

Please read and review

Until next time,

#GirlPower54

-InsanelyAwesome-


	8. Interlude: First Date

Brent had been waiting for this moment- his first date. Despite the fact he was handsome, he never actually had a girlfriend, but that was probably because of dimension-traveling.

He decided to wear a dark blue tuxedo with a red vest, black dress shoes, white dress socks and a blue tie with a single red stripe. He also wore black gloves, a belt and had a rose on a jacket pocket. He was really hoping to impress Ellie.

"Going somewhere?" Nate asks.

"!" Brent turns to see Nate, and chuckles. "Yes, actually I am. My first date," he answers

"So you've never dated a girl?" Jake questions

"He said _first_ date, dummy," Holden scoffs.

"Holden, be nice!" Becky exclaims, before turning to Brent. "It's really adorable you're going out with someone. Who is it?"

"Don't freak out, but it's Logan's sister, Ellie," Brent replies

"Logan has a SISTER?!" Holden shouts

"Well now looks who's the oblivious one," Jake taunts, smirking

"I-I wasn't oblivious, I was just surprised," Holden defends. "There's a major difference."

"And you don't know the difference," Larry adds

"Shut up," Holden demands

Brent chuckles, his eyes flashed electric blue- their original color- for a brief moment.

Meanwhile, Logan was helping his sister prepare for her and Brent's first date

Ellie had dressed in a purple empire dress, with dark blue tights and red high heels.

"Logan, I'll be fine," Ellie argues with Logan. "Besides, I'll be able to defend myself."

"I know," Logan says. "I'm just... Scared. It'll be the first time my younger sister is alone out there," he adds

"Logan," Ellie sighs, before getting a text from Brent. "I have to go now. Bye," she states.

"Good luck out there, sis," Logan says

(At a very very very very very very very very very very fancy restaurant...)

Brent was currently sitting alone at a table, waiting for Ellie to arrive

"Brent, code red!" Bella's voice is heard on a walkie talkie.

Nothing

"I said code red!" Bella exclaims into the walkie talkie.

Nothing.

"DAMMIT I TOLD YOU THAT ITS CODE RED!" Bella screams into the walkie talkie

Brent just throws the walkie talkie over his shoulder

"Dammit..." Bella whispers. She had to stop Brent from finding true love.

Suddenly, Ellie runs in, and gets checked in, and eventually finds the table Brent's sitting at

"Hey," she says

A sudden shyness came over Brent, but he fought it. "Sup, gorgeous?" He flirts with her.

Ellie blushes. "Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic," she replies.

"That's reasonable," Brent nods, and grins.

After a two-minute silence, a waiter comes by

"May I have your drink orders?" The waiter asks, holding out a notepad

After the two ordered their drinks, Brent's eyes flashed electric blue, and stayed that way. He couldn't help it. Something in his heart told him Ellie was the one for him.

Meanwhile, Ellie was mentally breathing heavily. She had never felt so in love. Something about Brent made her feel in love with him.

"So, what's it like having your brother be cohost?" Brent asks

"It's interesting, he bought me along, so he wouldn't be lonely. He has a hard time socializing, but he seems to be great with some of the more sensitive and younger contestants, like Nate," Ellie says. "What's it like being an intern?"

And then Brent went wide eyed. "They're an interesting group, I usually manage to start up a conversation with a few of them. But I think that wolf guy, Peter, and the robot, Derek, are the weirdest, since robots shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff, and Peter is supposed to be an alternate personality," Brent answers

"Makes sense. Who's your favorite contestant?" Ellie asks

"Either Nate, Jack or Cade. Cade is the ultimate underdog, and manages to show a great example of not being another version of Zeke. Nate's very friendly and energetic but he's also intelligent and observant. As for Jack, he could redeem himself from crazy manipulator to sane manipulator. Plus, he's the only tolerable villain on the show[1]," Brent answers.

"My favorite is either Liz, Sammy or Remy. Remy is an interesting guy, to say the least. Sammy is crazy but she seemed tolerable and very smart, so she could be an actress[2] of some sort. As for Liz, she's very smart, but now something seems off with her[3]," Ellie responds

The waiter comes back, and hands them their drinks, and takes their orders for food

While the two were chatting, it became noticeable by other restaurant-goers that Bella was spying on the two. She had to prevent this date from going well

"Ick. Love," Bella gags

"Are you and I going to have a problem working together?" Logan demands, having had heard the female falcon co-host

"Nope! Not at all," Bella remarks sarcastically

"Screw you," Logan groans

Ellie spots her brother and Bella. "Are you two going out or...?" She teases

"WHAT?! EW! NO WAY WOULD I DATE HIM/HER! HE/SHE IS WAY OUT OF MY LEAGUE!" Bella and Logan shout in unison

"Sure..." Brent chuckles

"WE JUST SAID WE ARE NOT DATING!" Bella and Logan exclaim together

"Alright this is downright ridiculous," Logan tells his coworker

"You're telling me," Bella replies.

Ellie chuckles, as Logan groans. He had just been embarrassed in public for crying out loud!

The rest of the date was successful, as Ellie and Brent leave.

"I had a blast Brent," Ellie says

"I had a wonderful time, Princess," Brent responds in a flirtatious tone. He kisses Ellie's cheek, which unfortunately isn't enough to break him free from the spell- **IT IS A CURSE! WHY CAN NO ONE GET THAT FACT RIGHT?!** \- I mean _curse_.

Logan groans mentally. So close to having Brent free from the curse ("Fina-fucking-lly"). Well at least the date had been successful.

And maybe in the future, Brent and Ellie would be an official couple. One day, and Logan would help his sister hook up with the guy of her dreams (Brent). But the task would have to wait for another day...

* * *

 **Bonus Clip (which is odd because this is an interlude, not an episode)**

Bella sneaks to Buddy and Alex's rooms, and places them under the curse. Buddy's eyes glowed a malevolent fiery orange and Alex's glowed a pitch charcoal black.

Nick and Nate suspected something was up, so they went to investigate the cargo car...

 _ **A few moments later...**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Nick screams.

Alex grabs the six-year-old by his shirt, as Nick begins screaming bloody murder

"This won't hurt one bit," alex reassures him.

He grabs a purpleush-green IV Tube and puts it in Nick's arm. The boy falls unconscious immediately. He begins coughing and snoring hoarsely but the snoring and coughing stops after five minutes.

Alex checked under the leather eye patch. Nick's right eye had been forcefully shut, a huge scar on it, and there was some blood around it. Alex put the leather eye patch back on the boy, now regretting his mistake.

"Nick?" Nate whispers.

"Nate... I know what I have to do... But you're not going to like it..." Nick's voice is heard

"Nick?!" Nate gasps.

Nick was awake. However, he was smirking evilly and his remaining eye was a glowering gold color with purple pupils. He seemed more beaten up as well, with bruises and scars all over his body, even a burn mark. His blonde hair had gained some dark red, fire colored streaks to it.

"S-Samuel?" Nate asks, referring to Nick as his original name, Samuel.

"I'm still here..." Nick chuckles before throwing three tables at Nate

"Dammit[4]..." Nate groans

"You'll follow suit soon," Nick reassures his cousin.

"Nope!" Nate shouts before running back and going to his room.

Somehow he had to wan everyone about what happened. But the task would wait until the morning...

 **End Bonus Clip**

* * *

[1]- Which is the best villain WD has ever had between Zelda, Bernie, Jack and Morton? I would say Jack.

[2]- Hey I decide what my OCs should be

[3]- And Liz is still sadly under the curses affects...

[4]- Why you never let a kid onto these kinds of shows.

GP: So how was this? Yes, I'm feeling much better than I was a few weeks ago :D

So, I'm back.

However... I'm still a tiny bit sick :'(

It won't affect much.

Hopefully I.A. treated you well with updates ;)

And we'll see you next time

#GirlPower54

-InsanelyAwesome-


	9. Important Authors Note

**So... I'm back, I made a full recovery and I am back on FanFiction and DeviantArt. Yay!**

 **But then there's bad news.**

 **You know how my brother helped for the times I was absent...?**

 **He's no longer going to help me.**

 **He's YouTube famous, and after 36 hours of convincing (of course they were separate days, not just a full day and a half day) before we agreed this was best not just for him, but for me, it's my account and... He's leaving. He may never get an account on Fanfiction. Of course, he'll still be a guest, InsanelyAwesome, but he won't contribute to any of my works anymore. If he had any help with any SYOCs (I'm looking at Lilydale the Next Generation when I say this) I will have full control over anything I.A contributed to, he and I decided it was best.**

 **I'm very disappointed to have to lose one half of what seemed to be this account- but now, it's solo. It's me, just me, on my own, so expect me to ask for tips, he's always been there for me and helped me, but now I'm alone (Hello Darkness My Old Friend... I've come to Talk to you again...)**

 **And since he's leaving: here's I.A.'s first name: Noah. Yes, his name is Noah (as in everyone's favorite sarcastic bookworm from TD and RR)**

 **He will still be in Total FanFiction Island. That has not changed at all. He still plays a MAJOR role in my life, and this is what happened. I'm flying solo now.**

 **Expect me to PM you questions about what it's like to be a solo author because let's face it, I won't survive on my own (OH MY GOD THE WORLD IS HUGE :o)**

 **However, this does not mean I will be leaving. Insanely will always be a loyal reviewer, that will not change. I will be answering any questions (and before you ask, I know you will be confused)**

 **Well, yes, Insanely and I are going our separate ways to being online superstars (even though I'm probably more famous than him XD) and if he ever needs to, he'll come back, and he'll be open to chat, before he goes back to doing his own thing. If I'm ever sick again, we better hope I made a quick recovery because he won't be helping me from here on out.**

 **Good luck out there, Insanely! And don't forget to review stories, and still be apart of Fanfiction**

 **On another note, the one year anniversary of this account is coming up 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈🎈** **I'm so happy for this even though I doubted myself, I actually got this far :D so thanks to anyone who helped contribute to my SYOCs, had a chat with me, gave me criticism and notes to help me, and just reviewed my stories in general even if you had no contribution, you guys helped my account go far, thank you guys SO MUCH for helping me (it's weird considering at first I was that shy girl who's only hobby was just being shy and such, and I became this writer with so much confidence... It's just a scary thought :o)**

 **Now yes, I am continuing all my fics I am devoted to continue: Wild Drama Roadtrip, Total Survivor Island, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- Next Generation of Winners (SYOC), Unfortunate Newbies (SYOC), Ridonculous Race Hardcore Musical, Total Drama Island My Way, Tournament of Animatronics and most importantly Total FanFiction Island. I have decided to discontinue Total Drama Battle but if you want you can use them in an SYOC of yours now obviously I'm considering writing a better version with less contestants, but that'll be year two of my account.**

 **Also yes, I am still doing the Collab with Aleister Bloodrive VII and Seven Alice, so that's still a go.**

 **On another hand, I will be doing a collab with Liz the Sweet Writer, and Insanely will be coming back to help the two of us write it up, it'll be uploaded sometime in my second year, on Liz's profile (my computer is STILL BUST!) so hopefully you look forward to that**

 **I am also cowriting Lilydale the Next Generation so if you have an OC in that DO NOT beg me to put your OC(s) in the actual competition, the ones who got in were completely Liz's decision, NOT MINE! Please understand that**

 **And what better way to end these notes off off than with a long sneak peek... To what's in store for two stories: Wild Drama Roadtrip, and Total FanFiction Island!**

* * *

(WDR)

"Alright what the hell?" Rocky asks, as random jawbreakers and gumballs are thrown his way, it didn't cause any pain towards him at all

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Nate shouts, taking down the black dog, so ultimately the round candies either hit Liz, Nick or Devil.

"Get me out of this challenge... Please..." Devil pleads to no one in particular

"This is an evil place," Nick notes

"Aye, let's get out of this terrible place," Jack agrees.

"Nope! It's a challenge! You MUST participate no matter what!" Bella exclaims.

"Boo, you suck!" Devil shouts out

"Oh, dont tell me you listened to what Sammy said, she's just a jackass," Bella counters

"OH YOU DID _**NOT**_ JUST INSULT MY FRIEND YOU ASSHOLE!" Nate shouts.

Everyone just stares at Nate wide-eyed

(Confessional- Bella)

"Alright, who's idea was it to have a child on the show? Because it ended badly," Bella says. "I mean seriously now he's cussing and using random acts of violence."

(Switch to- Samantha)

"Maybe having Nate compete was a... Bad idea," Samantha says

(Confessional Over)

"Alright, times up! Time to see who's leaving this round!" Logan exclaims

"Nope. Not looking forward to it," Matthew groans.

Liz turns to Nate, glaring intently. "Why'd you just let me get attacked by jawbreakers and gumballs?!" She demands

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you," Nate replies with a smug smirk

Liz groans

(Confessional- Liz)

Her eyes are flashing red, which is a bad sign. "That RAT! I don't know about anyone, but Nate's becoming too much of a threat, and quickly!"

(Confessional Over)

* * *

(TFI)

"So, Graham, what exact are your hobbies?" Sarah asked

"Reading manga, watching anime, playing video games and reading and writing FanFiction," Graham answered, seemingly bored

"That sounds slightly interesting, more interesting than Omar's hobbies," Sarah replied

"I HEARD THAT!" Omar shouted off-screen

"Eh, whatever man," Graham replied, taking out his manga and reading it once more

Sarah only sighed

* * *

 **Well, I should end it there. I'm back, I decide when I'm done, and that's final**

 **Good luck out there, I.A.!**

 **(In case if your wondering, I.A.'s YouTube name is ElevExplorer64, and my DeviantArt user name is MasterOfWriting)**


	10. Episode 5: To the Fake Chocolate Factory

"Last time on Wild Drama Roadtrip, our competitors had to bungee jump off the ledge of the train that was moving!" Topher begins

"There were fails, there were successors and there were idiots who refused," Bella adds in, as Logan glares at her.

"In the end the Triumphant Hunters scored victory for the first time, and the Aaesome Universe had to send someone packing," Samantha adds in

"So it was Hudson, the guy no one expected to leave, who got the boot," Kale finishes

"Twenty seven contestants remain! Who will go home today? Find out right here on Wild! Drama! Roadtrip!" Logan shouts

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

 _You guys are on my mind_

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

 _I wanna be famous!_

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

 _Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

 _I'll get there one day_

 _'Cause I wanna be famous!_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 _*Whistling in tune*_

* * *

Cade had been wandering around the train, until he could hear something that sounded like... Kissing? It was weird, considering pretty much the only couples in the game either involved interns, and Matthew and Amelia. He opened the door, before stopping

It was revealed Liz had been kissing another boy. She has a tint of a dark hazelnut color in her eyes and she is smiling. The camera pans over to the guy who is revealed to be Morton.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cade shouts

Liz gasps, before shoving Morton away and facing Cade. "Cade, it wasn't me! Trust me!" She exclaims

Cade faces Morton. "Why'd you kiss her?!" He demands

"Because I feel like she deserves someone better than you. She also told me she thought you weren't really doing much in your relationship," Morton lies.

Cade gasps, in shock and anger

"I never said that!" Liz exclaims

Cade faces Liz and slaps her across the face[1]

"You cheating prick, I hate you! I put effort into having a good relationship and this is how you repay me?! By cheating on me behind my back?! Forget it Liz! You are a two-timing, backstabbing, lying, idiotic prick who wants nothing more than to have a 'good boyfriend'. There is nothing more between us! We are done! Finished!" Cade proclaims.

"What?! Cade, it was all Morton. You gotta believe me!" Liz shouts.

"Shut it! Nothing you can say or do will convince me otherwise!" Cade exclaims. He storms off

Liz stood there, still. She couldn't do anything.

"How does it feel?" Morton asks

Liz turns to face him, her anger growing. "SCREW YOU, YOU JERK!" She shouts, before slapping Morton hard across the face and kneeing him in the... Manhood.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Morton screams, in a high-pitched voice

"Don't mess with me," Liz demands, her eyes flashing red

* * *

Cade walked back to Matthew's room, for the Triumphant Hunters latest team meeting was taking place

"Cade, that was shorter than expected. Did something go wrong?" Remy asks

Cade nods. "I caught Liz cheating on me, with Morton," he sighs

The team gasps

"Okay, that is _so_ not cool, even for me!" Aubrey exclaims

"Cade, we're really sorry," Matthew adds

(Confessional- Liz)

"I overheard everything," Liz sighs. "Cade, I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry... And I mean it."

(Switch to- Bella)

"Cade and Liz broke up?!" Bella shouts, before smirking. "I can use this to my advantage."

(Confessional Over)

Once everyone arrived in the Kitchen they noticed... Chocolate bars?

"Only five per team gets in this challenge... So check to see if you're in," Drew commands

"Not me not me not me not me..." Devil pleads before noticing a sheet of gold. "SHIT!"

"I got one as well," Quinn adds

"Me too," Wolfgang mentions.

"Me three," Rocky adds

"No ticket for me," Cole sighs

"Ooh, shiny!" Nick gleams as he looks at his ticket

"Well, looks like I'm in," Matthew holds up his ticket

"I got one?" Aubrey questions

"Me too," Remy smirks.

"Me as well," Nate responds

"And I got my ticket," Liz says

(Confessional- Liz)

"My ticket to VICTORY! Hahahahaha!"

(Confessional Over)

"I got a ticket," Harper says

"Yay, I got a ticket... Totally what I was hoping for..." Jayden says sarcastically

"Yep, I got a gold ticket," Jack says

"Me f-four," Kai stutters

"I take it in the last ticket finder?" Fiona questions

"Alright! Remy, Aubrey, Matthew, Devil, Rocky, Jayden, Liz, Nate, Wolfgang, Harper, Quinn, Nick, Kai, Jack and Fiona! Congrats! You are all welcome to the factory!" Drew shouts, as the group walks towards a teleporter which takes them to their destined location

"Holy crap..." Remy gapes in awe, looking at the place. "This place is a candy-filled dream!"

Sure enough Remy isn't kidding. There is literally candy everywhere, including a chocolate river (which lets face it, probably isn't real chocolate, and is probably just sewage)

"Ah, welcome!" Kale shouts. "Your first of many challenges in a huge challenge... Collect as much candy as you can until we say stop!" He adds.

Immediately, everyone takes off running

* * *

(With Nate, and Nick)

"Bro look at me! I got a bunch of gumballs!" Nick grins

"Yeah, fantastic..." Nate shrugs

"Thanks for the extra basket!" Liz smirks, grabbing Nick's basket

"Oh no you don't!" Nick proclaims, tackling her to the ground. A strange mist surrounded the two. Nick's eyes stayed the same color, but Liz's eyes flashed a crimson-red.

"Do you really think you're strong enough to bring me down?!" Liz demands

"Of course I am!" Nick shouts aggressively

While the two were arguing, Nate ran off, and ran into Matthew

"Sorry!" Nate exclaims

"It's totally fine," Matthew grins

"Something's up with Bella. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Really?"

"Yep. She is evil."

"Well the one that you could have talked to is Sammy, but it's a bit too late, unfortunately."

"I know," Nate sighs.

"I'll just be on my way-WHOA!" Matthew shouts, as he and Jack run into each other

"Hey watch it!" Matthew exclaims

"You watch it!" Jack counters.

(with Harper)

Harper couldn't stop thinking about Hudson's elimination. It seemed off to her. It was a game of trust, and Harper couldn't trust anyone.

As everyone collected candy, Harper noticed a note.

From Hudson

"Attention peoples! Bring your baskets here!" Kale announces

As everyone approaches him, Liz saw Fiona's basket was more full than hers. So she nudged Fiona so roughly that it made her fall.

"What the hell?! Why'd you do that?!" Fiona demands

"I wasn't looking, I swear," Liz lies. Her eyes were still crimson-red...!

"Well, Jayden, you have LITERALLY NOTHING!" Topher screams

"As if I'd compete in this challenge. Was Jayden's remark

"And Fiona doesn't have her basket..." Kale adds in

"It was knocked out of my hands," Fiona glares at Liz

"And... Where's Remy?" Samantha asks

Suddenly Aubrey comes running back

"He's unconscious," Aubrey reveals

"Well Aubrey, looks like Remy's 'sacrifice' saved you! You're still in!" Topher declares

"Yay..." Aubrey sighs sadly

(Confessional- Aubrey)

"Remy was knocked out when a giant gumball fell on his head. I kept my basket, but he's going to be okay. I hope," Aubrey sighs. "This just isn't right."

(Confessional Over)

* * *

"Next up, is the invention room! There are three pieces of gum that will make your mouth turn a blueish-violet color, so be careful..." Drew smirks, moonwalking out

"Alright, I'm going for the blue piece," Nick grabs the blue piece

"That's pretty stupid," Rocky grabs the yellow piece

"Well it'd be too obvious if it were the blue piece!" Nick declares

Aubrey almost grabbed the pink piece only to be shoved aside by an angry Liz.

"Sorry _loser_ , but this is _my_ piece," Liz proclaims, her eyes still flashing red

"Fine! I prefer purple anyway!" Aubrey grabs the purple piece

"Whoa, why so violent?" Jack asks grabbing the red piece

"She won't answer you, because she hates you," Kai counters, an orange piece of gum in his paw.

(Confessional- Jack)

"Well that makes sense."

(Confessional Over)

Nate grabs the white piece of gum

Matthew reluctantly grabs the green piece

With a blank yet angry expression Devil grabs the black piece of gum

Harper grabs the teal piece of gum

Wolfgang simply grabs a wrapper and finds something written on it

'Congrats! If your team ever decides to vote you off, show this and you will be immune!'

"Sweet," Wolfgang smirks

(Confessional- Wolfgang)

"Ha! If they ever try to vote me out, just wait till they find out I have this!" Wolfgang cheers

(Confessional Over)

Quinn grabbed the gray piece of gum

"You may begin chewing your pieces of gum... Unless you're Wolfgang," Drew announces

"Now what?" Quinn demands

"Yeah, you're acting suspiciously happy," Kai whimpers

"Oh nothing..." Drew smirks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nick screams. Somehow, his tongue and his teeth had turned blue

Rocky checks a mirror and gapes. "I got the same results as Nick!"

"Me too," Liz groans

"You three, and Wolfgang, are now out of the challenge, and wow team two is at a real disadvantage," Drew gapes

"Shut up," Nate demands

Suddenly the ground beneath Harper, Jack, Matthew and Kai opens up revealing those spots to be trap-doors, sending the four down random pipes

"What the hell?! That never happened in the movie!" Nate shouts

"Yeah, we don't really want to send you guys flying up and risking injury..." Drew gulps

"You sick bastard!" Devil shouts

"Hey, not my job! That's your guys' job, to make sure you don't get injured- or killed," Drew says

(Confessional- Devil)

"Noah knew self-defense, it's not like he was trying to be killed!"

(Confessional Over)

"Anyway, final four! Congrats! And... Wait we're out of time, already?! Eh whatever, I'm just going to decide the winner... RAFFLE STYLE!" Drew grabs a ticket.

"Declan Jones," Drew read

"There's no one here named Declan," Aubrey complains

"Except me," Devil whispers

"Oh, you're Declan," Nate nods

"Unfortunately Nate, you let your team down, because in the raffle for losers, Nathaniel Foster came up, and I'm assuming Nathaniel is you," Drew claims

Nate can only sigh in disappointment

* * *

Team Awesome Universe was debating on who to vote off

"Let's eliminate Wolfgang," Liz speaks up. Right now, she was trying to get the blue stuff off her teeth

"Well he actually tried, Jayden did nothing," Harper mentions

"Well what about Nate? He's the one who cost us the challenge," Amelia disagrees

"It was a raffle! It could've been Quinn who lost for her team! It was completely random!" William argues

"That is so true," Wolfgang nods

"I'm putting Jayden on the chopping block, it seems like his laziness came back," Morton says

"It probably did," Avox adds in

"Oh my god, you **_STILL_** have that puppet?" Liz demands. "Throw it away!"

"But Avox is my best friend, I can't get rid of him!" Morton shouts

(Confessional- William)

"Hes probably..."

(Switch to- Nate)

"Your only friend Morton..."

(Switch to- Liz)

"Because you are a perverted..."

(Switch to- Jayden)

"Creepy..."

(Switch To- Harper)

"Idiotic..."

(Switch To- Amelia)

"Greedy, selfish, whiny little..."

(Switch To- Wolfgang)

"ASSHOLE!"

(Confessional Over)

* * *

We then cut to the elimination ceremony. Bella only groans.

"I'll get this over with. Liz, Morton, Amelia, William, Wolfgang, Harper, Nate, and Lucy!" Bella tosses them passports.

"Guess I should've seen it coming..." Jayden sighs and blankly jumps out the train.

"Wow. More drama! How will Liz make it up to Cade? Will Nate ever stop bothering me? And who's going next? If you want the answers to these questions you better tune in next time to Wild Drama Roadtrip," Bella says

* * *

 _Votes_

 _Amelia voted for... Jayden_

 _Harper voted for... Jayden_

 _Jayden voted for... Nate_

 _Liz voted for... Morton_

 _Lucy voted for... Jayden_

 _Morton voted for... Liz_

 _Nate voted for... Morton_

 _William voted for... Morton_

 _Wolfgang voted for... Jayden_

 _ **Jayden: 4 votes (Amelia, Harper, Lucy, Wolfgang) (ELIMINATED)**_

Morton: 3 votes (Liz, Nate, William)

Liz: 1 vote (Morton)

Nate: 1 vote (Jayden)

* * *

Elimination Order

32- Dallas

31- Sammy *quit*

30- Blaineley

29- Kate

28- Hudson

27- Jayden

* * *

Remaining Teams

Triumphant Hunters: Angel, Aubrey, Cade, Cole, Devil, Matthew, Remy, Rocky (8 members remaining)

Awesome Universe: Amelia, Harper, Liz, Lucy, Morton, Nate, William, Wolfgang (8 members remaining)

Daring Superstars: Buddy, Fiona, Grayson, Jack, Kai, Nick, Peyton, Quinn, Teddy, Zach (10 members remaining)

* * *

[1]- Never slap a girl across the face! *triggered*

* * *

A/N: I have some serious catching up to do, but stuff has been bothering me lately

My IV tube to help me fight off sickness broke, and I'm trying to do all I can to fix it but now I'm back to health issues (I got three headaches, five stomachaches, went dizzy four times and even passed out once while writing this chapter) so hopefully that explains why it was a little rushed at the end

Second I know I'm giving more characters more screen-time than others, now there's twenty-six competitors left so that probably won't happen again

Third, I know some of Liz's dialogue and actions were... Out of character. This is because Liz is... well... If you remember correctly she's under the curses effects so that not only affects her likes, dislikes, etc... It sort of affects her personality (Sort of!). However, the main way to tell she's under the curses effects are that when she is her eyes are a crimson-red instead of brown. Hopefully that makes sense

Now about Cade, Liz and Morton... I had it planned. Just not so damn early XD. But to keep it realistic (in my eyes) it had to be now :(. I'm SO sorry about this Liz the Sweet Writer (I have nothing against you or your OC) but now the effects of the curses effects on Liz are... Probably worse (reason: if given a kiss from someone who IS NOT their true love makes the curses effects WORSE on the victim)

On a positive note... My first work as a solo writer! Look at me! I'm so cool!

Well hopefully this explains your complaints and I'll see you all for episode 6

#GirlPower54

(P.S.: WHY COULDNT HAVE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO VOTED FOR JAYDEN HAVE VOTED FOR MORTON INSTEAD?! WHY?! WHY?! (Logic. It sucks XD) but seriously one vote off?! Why?! (Hello Darkness my old Friend...) :O)


	11. Episode 6: Tortures Kitchen

"Last time on Wild Drama Roadtrip, the contestants were taken to a chocolate factory! But before _that_ happened, Cade caught Liz making out with another guy, so, he broke things off with her! And the funny thing was, the guy was **_MORTON_**! Haha! Anyway in a close vote, it was Jayden who's fate was sealed as he became the next contestant to leave. We're down six contestants, and soon, we'll be down to 25 contestants! Who's going to take the jump? Find out right here on Wild Drama Roadtrip!" Top her announces

*theme song*

Liz was currently trying to get as far away from Morton and Avox as possible, which wasn't succeeding, because they were following her.

"For the last time Morton, I'm not into you!" Liz shouts before noticing Avox. "And get rid of your stupid puppet!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Avox counters

The camera pans over to an annoyed Nate, talking with William, and Harper

"Ugh, can't we _ever_ have a morning not reolving around their arguments?" Nate asks

"I know right?" William adds in

"Well, you two need to realize Morton has been nothing more than a pervert to Liz, and Cade broke things off with her last episode. Give them a break!" Harper demands

"Wait, Cade broke things off with Liz? What happened?" William asks, shocked

"He found her making out with another guy," Harper answers

"But which guy specifically?" William questions

"I wasn't able to get the full detail," Harper sighs

"How did you not get the full detail?!" Nate gasps

"I dunno," Harper shrugs

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Nate grins

* * *

The camera now pans over to Remy and TJ

"So, we haven't had a lot of time together recently," TJ says

"I know," Remy replies

"So, how's the team?" TJ asks

"We lost Blaineley, and Kate," Remy responds

"You haven't made a move to get Aubrey's heart?" TJ gasps

"I do things at my own pace," Remy shrugs.

"Alright bro," TJ chuckles

* * *

Now the camera shows Lucy, Quinn, and Connor

"So, what's up with Denise?" Quinn asks

"She's... How do I say this... She's... _Pregnant_ ," Connor answers

"OMG! That's right viewers! I, Lucy Maxenstein, have got the latest news on this series!" Lucy exclaims to no one in particular

"And I thought I was the crazy one," Quinn says

"You are," Connor retorts.

"So, is it make or female?" Lucy eagerly asks, clearly wanting answers

"Well, I'm going with Denise to the medical car, and they'll tell us, today," Connor responds

"Will you make an announcement?" Quinn asks

"Yes," Connor answers, before Darren came in.

"Connor, she's ready," Darren calls

"I'm coming Darren!" Connor shouts

"Good," Darren chuckles

Suddenly, Derek comes into view

"Hello," he says.

"Hey, Derek the Robot," Connor chuckles

"Hey! At least I know to not get my girl pregnant without marrying her!" Derek counters

"Right... Anyway how's Silver?" Connor demands

"We're going good," Derek answers

"Alright, let's go," Darren replies, as Derek and Connor leave as well

That left Quinn and Lucy confused

"What was that all about?" Quinn asks

"I dunno, but OMG! Can you imagine how many of my blog followers will be excited to ear about this?!" Lucy asks happily

"Yeah..." Quinn gets up and walks out the door

Lucy sighs before going back to her blog.

* * *

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! Your challenge will be a simple cooking challenge! Now get to work!" Topher shouts

"He barely described the challenge," Devil notices, making sure Angel didn't try to attack anyone

"What are we supposed to do?" Buddy asks

"I don't know," Jack replies

They turn, to see Blake, and Peter.

"So, Peter, Alex, Melissa, Lily, Autumn and I will be the judges. Make the most impressive dish to win," Blake explains

"But what do we make?" Cade asks

"You and your team have to decide," Peter retorts rolling his eyes

And with that the teams took off to their respective kitchens

* * *

(Triumphant Hunters)

"So, what are we making?" Aubrey asks

"How about a New York Striploin? It's one of few things I learned how to make at homeschool cooking classes," Cade answers

"You had those?" Aubrey raises an eyebrow

"Yeah! Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Cade says

"Alright! So, New York Striploin it is. Any complaints?" Rocky asks.

"Question, what do we do about Angel?" Devil asks

"Uh..." Rocky looks around before gaining an idea

 _*2 hours later*_

"Well it took two hours but I think I got Angel calmed down," Rocky says, his pants were torn and ripped, and his shirt was missing

"Did you have her chase you around until she was out of energy?" Remy asks

"Maybe..." Rocky chuckles

"You are one oddball Rocky," Cole chuckles

"Well come on! We wasted two hours already!" Matthew shouts

* * *

(Awesome Universe)

"Alright, anyone here have any ideas?" Morton asks

Nate points at a picture of a McDonld's Big Mac Hamburger.

"Are you serious?" Amelia asks

"It's the only thing my father taught me to cook," Nate explains

"Your father stole the recipe didn't he?" Wolfgang asks

"Yes," Nate sighs.

Meanwhile, Liz was just sitting, thinking about the events of the previous episode

(Confessional- Liz)

"I can't believe that stupid Spanish idiot didn't leave! He caused me and Cade to break up. Cooking? I'm a master chef." Liz says, and a tear rolls down her face. "I miss you so much, Cade." Her eyes flash crimson-red. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, MORTON, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED! AND, THAT STUPID PUPPET OF YOURS HAS GOT TO GO!" She lets out an evil laughter.

(Confessional Over)

"How about a pizza of some kind?" Harper suggests

"I like that idea," Wolfgang nods

"Liz? Elizabeth? Wanna help?" Morton asks

"I'll help you guys in a little bit," Liz answers

"Whatever you say, Lizzy," Morton shrugs

"AND DON'T CALL ME LIZZY EVER AGAIN!" Liz shouts, off-screen

"What's her problem?" Wolfgang asks

"She probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Lucy answers

"That's probably the case," Amelia responds

"Yeah let's just go with that theory[1]," Morton shrugs before running after Liz.

"What was that all about?" William asks

"I have no idea," Wolfgang answers

* * *

Liz had found Avox not too far away

 _Oh, Morton, you're about to find out that Revenge is a dish best served cold_ Liz thinks to herself before grabbing the puppet

"Liz wait!" Morton screams, finding her.

"Oh, hello Morton," Liz rolls her eyes

"What are you doing with Avox?" Morton asks

"Oh, I'm only gonna burn him in this fire, so he'll be destroyed[2]," Liz answers

"You wouldn't," Morton glares

"I would," Liz smirks, throwing the puppet into the fire, burning him

Morton just fainted

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Morton," Liz states, and walks away, her head held high.

* * *

(Daring Superstars)

"Well unfortunately we don't have a lot of time," Jack sighs

"W-We have t-t-two hours," Kai mouths out

"Shut up!" Jack snarls

"I... I'm so-sorry," Kai sniffles

"Kai, no need to apologize," Fiona tries to comfort the shy fox

"I-It's fine," Kai walks away

"?" Buddy looks confused

"What just happened?" Teddy asks

"I don't know," Peyton replies

"Me neither," Teddy states

"I'll make the meal. You guys can go," Peyton says

"Really? Thanks Peyton!" Quinn exclaims

* * *

With the interns...

"I'm telling you something is off with Bella!" Logan exclaims

"I'll believe it when I see it," Seth shrugs

"I have the evidence!" Logan declares

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?" Ike asks

"What are you hiding, Logan?" Axel asks

"Nothing!" Logan shouts

Blake rolls his eyes. "Right... Shut up," he demands

"Besides its probably non-efficient anyway," Andrew shrugs

"Bu-But..." Logan tries to protest

Hayden shoves Logan out the door. "Just shut up and stay out!" He declares

(Confessional- Logan)

"Why is telling and warning everyone about Bella's true intentions so hard?!"

(Confessional Over)

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else that isn't on the train, a shadowy figure is seen. The figure was wearing a black trenchcoat completely buttoned up over a black t-shirt, black pants, white socks and black sneakers. This person had on a pair of what seemed to be dark purple glasses and a black fedora covered its head and a black eye patch with a blue fire design covered its right eye, and it also had a black IV tube on its right arm.

It stood over a grave, and said a few words:

"Brother, I have failed you."

 _"No you haven't. You haven't and never will"_

"But I left too early in the game!"

 _"That doesn't change anything. You're my sister. You will never fail me."_

"Whatever you say... N."

And just like that, the figure left, but not before the camera got a glimpse of what the gravestone said:

 ** _R.I.P. Noah Barnard. Age of death was 20. Cause of death was by murder. Hopefully life will be better for him... in another life._**

The female figure the ghost was talking to looked back before shaking her head and walking away.

Suddenly a ghost saw the figure, his sister, walk away.

It sighed sadly. "Mark my words, whoever killed me will see my revenge," it says, before going back onto the train, remaining invisible.

Because that ghost was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Noah's ghost.

Yep, you viewers read that correctly.

And he remained silent as he didn't want to get caught.

* * *

Meanwhile with The Triumphant Hunters, they were basically done, as well as Awesome Universe so both teams were hanging out and waiting for judgement time.

"I'm bored," Morton sighs. He didn't have Avox with him- because Avox had burned to ash.

"Alright, you know what?!" Liz snaps. She slaps Morton across the face, and as he stands up, she knees him in the family jewels.

"Morton has done nothing but lie, cheat and manipulate his way to stay in the game! He thinks he's all that, but in reality, he's a pervert!" Liz reveals

"I don't believe you," Cade says.

"Yeah, I mean, you don't have the evidence," Aubrey adds in

"Yes I do!" Liz says

"Then prove it!" Remy shouts

"I can't because it involves R-rated stuff, and I'm sure the producers don't want that," Liz explains

"Well that makes sense, I guess," Wolfgang sighs

"Well if anything it saves Nate from being traumatized," Matthew admits

"FINALLY!" Grayson cheers as he ran into the room.

"Sup dudes," Zach grins as he sits down next to Cade.

"Hey," Cole says simply.

Suddenly, Brent walks in.

"Just so you know, judgement is in 90 minutes exactly," he says

"Thanks, Brent, for the information," Lucy smiles

"No problem," Brent shrugs before walking away

* * *

With Derek and Darren...

"If you're a robot, you aren't my biological brother! Your fake!" Darren shouts

"I am not fake you coward! You're just saying that because you're scared of me and what I can do!" Derek counters

"Burn in Hell!" Darren shouts. He throws a vase at Derek, but the vase breaks 30 centimeters away from the robot

"Ha! Scared of me now?!" Derek taunts

"I'll never be afraid of you, you bastard!" Darren mocks

"Well shut up then you c***sucker!" Derek shouts

"I told you I broke up with my ex-girlfriend! And-" Darren begins arguing with him

(Confessional- Darren)

"Okay, I admit, I'm bisexual, but I didn't know until three hours ago, and needless to say my girlfriend broke things off with me. She's apparently a homophobe... And before you ask no that's not why Derek and I are arguing," Darren admits.

(Confessional Over)

"You know, maybe I shouldn't have met you!" Derek shouts

"Derek, I don't like where this is going now..." Darren gulps

"I wish i had never met you, and that you were never born!" Derek exclaims, storming away

"And I wish you didn't have to be such a pain and that you weren't a robot Derek..." Darren sighs

* * *

Logan gulps as he looks at Ellie.

"Ellie, I know I want you to be safe but you don't have to be the room cleaner if you don't want to," Logan states

"Logan, I'll be fine. Trust me," Ellie reassures him

Logan grins. "Good luck Ellie. You're gonna need it."

* * *

Holden, Jake, Larry, Becky, Nate and Nick were hanging out with Nick's room. Any signs of the boys eye and hand being stabbed were erased from the room

"I'm bored," Nick groans

"You and me both," Larry sighs

"Shush!" Holden scowls, trying to read

"Bro, Titanic is for like young adults," Jake chuckles

"No it isn't. I enjoy it," Holden shrugs

"Nerd," Larry whispers to Jake who snickers

"Hey! I'm not a nerd!" Holden scowls.

"What are you then?" Becky asks Holden

"Your worst nightmare," Holden laughs

" _Rrrriiiiiigghhhhhtttt_ " Nate moves away from Holden

"Well Nate we might wanna get going judgement may start soon," Nick mentions

"Right," Nate nods

* * *

It was time for judgement.

The judges had finished testing and had come to an agreement

"*ahem*... We have decided to send... Awesome Universe to elimination..." Blake reveals

"Wait a minute wasn't Avox destroyed?" Peter asks

"Yeah..." Liz answers.

"Well then we don't need an elimination! Just go hang out, and we'll call you at 10:30 pm for a few announcements," Peter demands

* * *

"Okay, so we have seven and a half hours to spare," Matthew says

"Yep," Remy replies, playing a card game with Devil, Cade, and Cole.

"Got any nines?" Devil asks, as both Cade and Remy put a card down

"So what now? I mean we have about four hours until Angel wakes up," Devil mentions.

"Grr..." A growl could be heard off-screen

"Make the four seconds," Rocky corrects

"Oh great. Just great." Cade groans as Angel wakes up, and begins attacking Rocky

"SOMEONE HELP!" Rocky calls out.

Out of the blue, something knocks Angel out

"Sorry, practicing self-defense, hehe," Matthew chuckles sheepishly

"Next time don't knock someone out," Cole snaps

"It wasn't my fault!" Matthew shouts.

"Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhttttt... I got my eye on you Matt," Cole snarls

(Confessional- Matthew)

"Well that makes two of us."

(Confessional Over)

"Anyway we should probably go to the train car with the pool, ya know," Cade says

"Wait... They have a POOL here?!" Remy exclaims

"Yeah... I found out like three minutes ago, when Harper texted me," Cade answers

"I'll stay here," Cole says, remembering his fear of water

"Fine dude," Rocky shrugs

* * *

At the pool

"So... Have you looked this cute all season?" Remy asks Aubrey

"Depends on how you look at it," Aubrey grins

"Nice," Remy nods

"You know you looked mi-" Morton begins before being slapped.

"Shut up you Spanish pervert known as Morton," Remy demands.

As Morton sat on the inflatable water seat shocked Liz knocked him off of the inflatable chair by knocking it over from underwater

"What the hell?!" Morton shouts

"Just some more revenge from me," Liz states before swimming away

(Confessional- Morton)

"The more and more my amigo Liz messes with me, the closer and closer she is to elimination..." Morton scowls

(Switch to- Liz)

"Yeah trust me Morton may have numbers, but he's down his "trusty" puppet companion Avox!" Liz laughs. "Oh and Morton, I may not know what the word 'amigo' means, but I'm just gonna say this right now: I am NOT your amigo Morton! And I never will be!"

(Confessional Over)

"I thought you were rather emotionless. What happened?" Jack asks

"Nothing," Peyton replies

"Sorry," Jack apologizes. "You know, for my brother being your boyfriend, we haven't talked a whole lot."

"I hate to say it but you're right Jack," Peyton sighs

"I know I'm right," Jack laughs

(Confessional- Jack)

"This is great! Since I have the numbers, I'm guaranteed safety for a while!"

(Confessional Over)

"So, Fiona, truly it's been a while," Teddy mentions

"It has," Fiona giggles

"So anything new?" Teddy asks

"Not really," Fiona shrugs

"Oh," Teddy sighs

"Come on, we have to get ready for a few announcements," Fiona says

"Right," Teddy nods

* * *

"First off congrats to everyone except Avox, but Avox burned so he isn't here," Drew says

"Hey, where's Topher?" Quinn asks

"Yeah see he was fired for reasons..." Logan chuckles nervously

"So now I'm host!" Drew points to himself

"But where are Kale and Samantha?" Remy questions

"Relax, they're still here," Drew answers

"Oh." Remy sighs

"Anyway, Connor, Denise, have an announcement for us?" Drew asks the two interns

Connor sighs. "We do actually. So, if you've probably guessed... Denise and I are gonna be... parents."

"Great now we have to change the rating of this show to TV-13! Thanks a lot!" Drew snaps

"Anyway, we found out if it's gonna be a boy or a girl, and the results shocked us," Denise answers

"Uh oh," Morton gulps.

"We're... having quadruplets, three males and one female," Connor answers.

"Dude, that is so awesome!" Nick exclaims

"Congrats!" Darren exclaims before noticing someone wasn't there. "Hey where's Derek?"

* * *

Speaking of the robot, Derek was now somewhere else on the train, sleeping. 'Nuff said.

* * *

"Okay, not the most dramatic, but somewhat dramatic. And Avox was destroyed! So 26 contestants still remain in the competition! But someone won't be spared next episode! Who's going next? What will we do since this show is now rated TV-13? What new romances will bloom? How will Morton deal without Avox? And will I be a better host than Chris or Topher?" Drew asks. "Find out next time on Wild!

Drama!

Roadtrip!"

* * *

A/N: Okay not my proudest work but I was in a rush to get this chapter out because last week was CRAZY because I was at a sleep-away camp and I'm going back to school on August 8, so I wanted to get this chapter out.

Also as a little twist, I have a little "game" (although it's not really a game). You know how back in the old days I would have votes to see who's go home on Wild Drama Island? Well it's like that but different this time around...

You viewers get to decide what Connor and Denise will name their sons and daughter!

Leave three male name selections and three female name selections. However I only pick the best of the best ;)

Anyway onto some REAL news

So apparently a former friend of mine found out about my FF account (GirlPower54) and my DeviantArt account (MasterOfWriting) and isn't cutting me any slack, saying I'm just a "fame-obsessor" and I've put that in the past but she still isn't cutting me any slack and it's really affecting me personally :'(

Anyway we found out what Sammy's been up to since she quit, it's only a matter of time before something happens ;D

And Morton learned what revenge was like! Hahahahaha! That is too hilarious for me!

But what do you think? Was Avox's elimination worth it? Yes or no?

Also this chapter proves I suck at writing cooking challenges. *womp womp*

Anyway I'll see you guys next time!

#GirlPower54


	12. Thanks for a great year

_On Monday... 3 days left_

 _On Tuesday... 2 days left_

 _Wednesday... 24 hours_

 _Thursday... OMG ITS HERE_

* * *

Its been an incredible year and I'm looking forward to what awaits for year 2!

I plan on writing for more topics like Ninjago, Divergent and maybe Danganronpa.

I plan to upland more and I have a new writing schedule

 **Monday: Lilydale, TDIMW, or SYOC Drama Island (alternate) *maybe Super Smash Syoc***

 **Tuesday: Survivor Island, Lunaria and Dance Crews Unite (alternate)**

 **Wednesday: Roadtrip**

 **Thursday: Next Generation of Winners, Unfortunate Newbies (alternate)**

 **Friday: Hardcore Musical**

 **Saturday: Whatever I feel like writing/What wasn't mentioned on the list (most likely some syocs) ;)**

 **Sunday: Free day**

* * *

SHOUTOUTS TO THE FOLLOWINF PEOPLE:

 _Omakin, BuckJohnson, MaxGentlman1, Pichu77, Michaelfang9, Totaldramafan04, JJ-The-Great, Liz the Sweet Writer, InsanityRadical, MorbidGinger, I am a fish, InsanelyAwesome, Aleister Bloodrive VII, Seven Alice, PTSDFlippy, Sheaon13, 16Doobop13, DarkJeneral, L_ _uxotter, CrissCrossover, BluXRE, Rouge Tundra, lumigo akvo9504, PrincessGumballWatterson777, triggeredStereotype, LittleKent, SurvivalAboveAll, ThorBringsTheThunder, Ninjedi, Pierana, The Feline Overlord, t4courtney, JackHammerMan, ImmortalAssassinz, RubyLeo, animefan1009, SevereWizardShark, Shadowking179, decoy73, SoffThePropp, MegaHeracross214, FamousFox, TotalDramaFan14, FNAFdoghouse24, xXRocketShark216Xx, GolddenKikachu5413, TheIndividualist, Armyrecon, JOHNHAMMOND1993, Sh4d0w17, PRAKNASTY, Prestoncampbell2001, XBloodLegendX, Daisy-is-Lazy, Gray Skys and Dark Chocolate, EmptyVoid, and more_

 _If you had any association in this account thank you :)_

* * *

So anyway go check out Lunaria Island, where Insanely and I collaborate with Liz the Sweet Writer! What will happen will remain a secret. Will I lose my mind? Maybe XD

Heres a little sneak peek for a future episode of Roadtrip

* * *

 _"Logan! Bella!" Drew calls_

 _The cohosts appear. "Yes Drew?" Logan asks_

 _"I have a plan. A surprise party for-" Drew begins before being cut off_

 _"Pass," Bella scoffs_

 _"Whatever. It's two against one you have to." Logan retorts with a smirk._

 _Drew grins. "So here's the plan," he says before going into his plans_

* * *

Thanks for a good year everyone :)

#GirlPower54


	13. Episode 7: A not normal episode

"Previously on Wild Drama Roadtrip... It was a pretty normal challenge. Matthew showed a bit of a rivalry growing between him and Cole, and Morton learned revenge was a dish served cold when his puppet Avox was burned. Anyway since Avox burned no one went home. But we've got a little surprise for the contestants... Who will go down? Find out right here on Wild!

Drama!

ROADTRIP!" Drew shouts

* * *

*theme*

* * *

Location: Mess Hall.

Team: Awesome Universe

Team Members: Wolfgang, William, Morton

"Morton, you have to work with us here," William says

The camera shows Morton still crying over Avox burning to ash. There was even a little rain cloud over his head... Wait what?

"Morton..." Wolfgang deadpans

Morton just cries and ignores them

"Seriously?!" Wolfgang demands

Nothing

"Really?" William asks

Still nothing

(Confessional- William)

"I'm not questioning it anymore."

(Confessional Over)

* * *

Cole sat looking outside the window, thinking of someone. The camera panned to the fedora-wearing figure from last episode in a helicopter

"Why do I have to return again?" She asks

"Do it for your work!" A male fox exclaims

"Please?" A coyote pleads

" _Fine_ but don't expect me to enjoy my stay," the female readjusts her fedora, so her eyes are unseen

"Is this it?" A male cat asks

"Yes Damon it is," The fox answers

Damon gaps before looking at the female. "Good luck," he says

"I don't need luck," the girl replies. "After all I already competed on this show."

* * *

"Is it just me or is it quiet all of a sudden?" Quinn asks

"It's just you," Nick answers

"Maybe. Who knows?" Teddy smirks

Jack was watching the sky before noticing a slick red helicopter. "Guys, there's a helicopter," Jack warns. Everyone moved to the common area, and suddenly...

THUD!

The figure fell onto the floor, but since she landed face-first, the figure was unidentifiable. Then her bags fell on top of her resulting in a few groans.

Logan goes to help her with her bags, but can't identify the figure. "Who are you?" He asks

"Can't you tell?" The figure chuckles sarcastically moving her fedora so her eyes could be seen

"Sammy?!" Everyone gasped in shock

"That's me," Sammy responds

Her black trenchcoat was now unbuttoned and her classic white-and-black striped shirt was there, alongside blue jeans, black tennis shoes, white socks, black gloves, a dark green slap-on bracelet and her black fedora, and her dark blue-purple glasses were still there. However she now has a black backpack, which was FILLED TO THE BRIM. No literally, her backpack was stuffed. Her Jean Jacket was in her duffel bag.

"What happened?" Drew asks

"Uh let's see... I was freaking FORCED to come back!" Sammy shouts

"She was forced to come back?!" Logan repeats shocked

"I didn't know that was in her contract!" Drew defends himself

"Well, I certainly don't want her here," Bella scoffs, pointing at Sammy.

Sammy just glares at Bella

(Confessional- Bella)

"Well screw you then."

(Confessional Over)

"What's in there?" Nate asks

"Work tools," Sammy admits

"WORK?! Hold up, you got a job?!" Devil gasps.

"Yes actually. Secret agent Sammy Barnard at your service," Sammy declares, grabbing her badge, that read "Secret Agent 1847: Sammy Barnard"

"AGENT?!" Everyone gasped

"Yeah, I'm an agent. What's in my backpack are tools for my work," Sammy admits.

(Confessional- Jack)

"She... GOT A JOB?! As a secret agent?! Damn, what happened?!"

(Confessional Over)

"Alright, enough commotion. Sammy go and join Team Awesome Universe. You're their brand new teammate!" Drew declares

"No I'm not! If anything, I'm out remember?!" Sammy recalls

"Technically you quit... That doesn't count as elimination," Drew shrugs.

(Confessional- Sammy)

"I'm only back because three things: to protect my boyfriend and others from danger, for the money, and because of my stupid contract!" Sammy shouts. "That contract can be thrown in an incinerator for all I care."

(Switch to- Morton)

"So my new teammate is a girl? This should be interesting."

(Switch to- Nate)

"Sammy is my new teammate?! Awesome! Now we can finally get some answers!" Nate exclaims happily, before frowning. "I wish she actually wanted to be here though..."

(Confessional Over)

"So, has anyone here heard of a little game..." Drew began

"If this turns into a Saw game, I am quitting," Liz clarifies

"What?! No! It's called Five Nights at Freddy's," Drew exclaims

"Still not better," Liz shivers

"Your challenge is pretty simple. Survive seven hours in a train car. Avoid being jimpscared. Simple as that," Drew snaps

"No it really isn't," Nick responds

"Uh, yo Quinn, earth to Quinn. Everything alright?" Buddy asks

Quinn just stood there petrified, as she passed out

"Well that just happened," Lucy states.

(Confessional- Sammy)

"I'm not sure how to feel about someone passing out. But I've seen lots of videos on the game. However..." Sammy cleans her glasses. "I wish I could call my new team interesting but I've seen them all before. Episode 1. I could care less about this team member, Morton. Dude, you're an obvious pervert with obvious problems."

(Confessional Over)

* * *

 **HOUR 1**

 **TEAMS REMAINING:**

 **TH: Angel, Aubrey, Cade, Cole, Devil, Matthew, Remy, Rocky (8/8 remaining)**

 **AU: Amelia, Harper, Liz, Lucy, Morton, Nate, Sammy, William, Wolfgang (9/9 members remaining)**

 **DS: Buddy, Fiona, Grayson, Jack, Kai, Nick, Peyton, Quinn, Teddy, Zach (10/10 members remaining)**

* * *

"Sure is quiet in here," Harper shivers

"Yeah. Luckily, I'm willing to keep any girl who wants me to keep them company," Morton smirks as he slyly puts an arm around Sammy

"Ugh, what an idiot," Sammy rolls her eyes, before kneeing the puppeteer in his family jewels

Morton looks up to face her, pain being the only expression written on his face.

"Don't mess with me, because I can simply have the agency arrest you," Sammy demands

"Mommy," Morton squeaks

"Haha! That was so worth seeing!" Liz laughs

(Confessional- Liz)

Liz is laughing, as her eyes are crimson-red. "Haha! Soon MORTON WILL GO DOWN! HE WILL BE DESTROYED, TERMINATED, DEAD, AND SO ELIMINATED!"

(Switch to- Drew)

"No one will die on this show because we can't afford any lawsuits and we don't want anyone to hate us for killing someone off."

(Confessional Over)

"I'm bor-" Nate began before...

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Nate gulps before turning and goddammit, Lucy was nowhere in sight

"OH *BLEEP*!" Wolfgang shouts

"Run!" Nate screams

"No! Keep calm!" Sammy practically shouts.

"She's right," Nate nods

"I agree," William states

Amelia nods before looking over at the remaining team 1. Devil and Angel had vanished

"Matthew's gonna be fine. I'm sure of it. Besides I'm worried about Cole as well," Sammy responds

* * *

An hour had passed an Team 3 was still going strong.

"I'll go out on my own," Teddy insists

"Are you sure?" Fiona asks worried

"I'm sure," Teddy replies

*three hours later*

"Okay this is definitely creepy," Buddy tells Kai, Quinn and Peyton, who had all avoided capture

"I'm just worried," Peyton admits

"We're all scared of something it's what makes us human not-perfect," Buddy replies

The four suddenly hear the dreaded airhorn noise

"ATTENTION ALL CONTESTANTS! DUE TO SOME RATHER TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCES WITH SOME OTHER CONTESTANTS I AM GONNA HAVE TO CANCEL THIS CHALLENGE!" Drew shouts

"AND THERE IS NO ELIMINATION SO JUST GO HANG OUT!" He added

* * *

Since the challenge had ended Peyton was in her room, sketching. Suddenly she found a note.

"Meet Me in the Cargo Car. Come Alone. From-"

Peyton was scared. Who was this guy? For all she knew it could be a hypnotist or a psychopath

Eventually she did make it and looked around. "Hello? It's Peyton." She says, nervously

Nothing but a hand does touch her shoulder

Panicked Peyton jumps back. "STAY BACK!" She demands, grabbing a baseball bat

The figure grabs a flashlight and shines it on himself making Peyton recognize the figure almost immediately

"MAX?!" She gasps, and Max stood there smiling widely

"Peyton...its me," Max replies

Peyton looked at him and smiles. "It really is you!"

The two begin to make out

* * *

"I swear Morton you are such a pervert," Liz says

"Well screw your its human nature," Morton replies

"That doesn't even make sense!" Liz shouts

"You are talking nonsense," Morton scowls

"SHUT UP BEFORE MY REVENGE GOES EVEN FIRTHER THAN IT ALREADY HAS!" Liz threatens.

"I'm not afraid of you," Morton growls

"ARE YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT?!" Liz demands

"Oh heck yeah!" Morton proclaims

*five hours later*

Morton was knocked unconscious. Liz stood over him, smirking triumphantly and evilly.

"I WIN..." Liz chuckles darkly

* * *

Drew stands triumphantly. "So after the worlds shittiest challenge no one went home and someone came back and...well I have a little surprise planned for one of our contestants. Who will it be and what is the surprise? Tune in next time to Wild Drama Roadtrip!" He exclaims

* * *

CONTESTANTS REMAINING: 27/32

Ok first off apologies for the crap chapter I'm in school now and I wanted to release this later but I had a great idea for an episode I plan to release on September 27

Sammy is back and I hope you're all happy :)

Sorry this is a bad chapter

Bye for now ;)

#GirlPower54


	14. Episode 8: Happy Birthday to You

"Last time on Wild Drama Roadtrip, we had a really really really bad challenge. Really. It was so bad I cancelled it early! Max was revealed to have snuck along, Lucy apparently isn't good at avoiding capture, Nate still wants answers and Morton...continued to be a perverted puppeteer. NOT COOL BRO! In the end no one went home. And Sammy returned. But today is different. Why? Find out today on Wild!

Drama!

ROADTRIP!"

* * *

*theme song*

* * *

Liz was silently sleeping, somehow she was unaware of the date. Sammy and Bella were outside of her room, arguinf

"What day is it...?" Sammy groans to herself

"September 27...idiot," Bella retorts

"Hey, at least I'm popular!" Sammy shouts

"At least I'm not a foul-mouthed, hot-headed, bipolar AGENT FREAKSHOW!" Bella shouts

"I'll kill you one day," Sammy snarls

"Whatever," Bella shrugs

(Confessional- Sammy)

"September 27...OH SHOOT I ALMOST FORGOT!"

(Confessional Over)

Sammy quietly knocked on Liz's room door

"Come in..." Liz says tiredly

Sammy entered the room. "So...teammates..." She shrugs

"Yep. And unfortunately that includes Morton," Liz groans

"I've seen what's been happening for the episodes I wasn't on. Morton's a prick. Seriously who kissed a guys girlfriend?! What was he doing?! Being the perverted creep he is," Sammy shudders

"EXACTLY!" Liz shouts. "It's nice to know someone agrees."

"True. I'm voting for him should our team go back to elimination," Sammy admits

"Me too! We should be allies!" Liz agrees

Sammy chuckles before realization struck her. "We've never really interacted before..." She gasps

"Wow..." Liz was shocked. "Friends?"

"If it means we're both after Morton than yes," Sammy replies

(Confessional- Liz)

"Finally someone realizes it! Why can't anyone else see Morton's true colors?!"

(Confessional Over)

* * *

"Logan! Bella!" Drew calls

The cohosts appear. "Yes Drew?" Logan asks

"I have a plan. A surprise party for-" Drew begins before being cut off

"Pass," Bella scoffs

"Whatever. It's two against one you have to." Logan retorts with a smirk.

Drew grins. "So here's the plan," he says before going into his plans

* * *

"Why am I involved again?" Morton groans

"Because this is important business," Drew demands

"Pass" Morton shrugs

"DO YOU WANT TO BE DISQUALIFIED YOU PERVERT?!" Drew shouts

(Confessional- Logan)

"Please disqualify him."

(Confessional Over)

Bella got a wicked idea

And no it wasn't evil

Unless you were Morton.

Which you viewers aren't

She discussed her plans with Logan and Drew, who nodded wickedly

* * *

Rocky was making some cupcakes as Autumn walked over

"Baker as ever?" She asks playfully

"Hey, I've got skills," Rocky grins

"That you do," Autumn giggles

"It's weird we both started out so...sexist. Look where we are now," Rocky responds

"It feels...weird," Autumn admits

"Well, I have treats to make," Rocky grins. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Logan had introduced Ike and Seth to his younger twin sisters. Both felt appalled to them, Ike to Scarlet and Seth to Ruby.

"So, you boys interested?" Logan asks

"H-Huh?" Ike questions

"Oh, yeah..." Seth nods.

"Ike?" Logan questions

Nothing

"Ike?!" Logan shouts

Nothing

"IKE!" Logan screams

"What?" Ike snaps out of his daze

"You like Scarlet?" Seth grins widely

"Hey, you like Ruby," Ike retorts

"HEY!" Seth screams

As both argued, Logan chuckles.

* * *

Just before the party, Ellie came by to make sure her brother was okay. She ran into Brent.

"Sorry," Ellie apologizes

"I'm fine..." Brent musters out

"I'm checking on Logan. Know where he is?" Ellie asks

"He's somewhere around here..." Brent looks confused

"Thanks!" Ellie grins and goes off to find her brother

Brent sighs. So close. Not today

* * *

Liz was dragged into the room by Logan.

"What is-" Liz asks before...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells

Liz grins. "Omg! Thank you guys so much!" She exclaims

"And to celebrate..." Peter smirks

"The cohosts did something," Connor adds

"Something you'll love," Derek grins

The robot gestures to Morton, who had a bored expression on his face.

And a wig.

And a dress.

abd high heels.

And makeup.

"If he didn't he would've been disqualified. That, and we get entertainment," Drew laughs

Everyone follows soon after

Sammy turns to Bella. "Nice idea," she says

"Thanks," Bella replies before remembering something

"EVERYONE TAKE PICTURES AND POST THEM ON SOCIAL MEDIA!" Bella shouts

"Are you serious?" Morton griabs

"Yep," Peyton grins.

Everyone was taking pictures

(Confessional-Morton)

"F*ck."

(Switch to- Liz)

"That was too hilarious!" She laughs. "The pictures went viral on social media! He's an embarrassment!"

(Confessional Over)

* * *

During the party, Scarlet snuck up on Ike

"Hello Ike!" She shouts cheerfully

"GAH!" Ike shouts, startled

"Sorry!" Scarlet apologizes

"I'm fine..." Ike griabs. "Quick reflex is all."

"Well...you're a nice guy...and you're hot," Scarlet blushes

Ike blushes too. "T-Thanks," he stammers.

"No problem," Scarlet grins

(Confessional- Ike)

"Where has a girl like Scarlet been all my life?!"

(Confessional Over)

* * *

Seth ran into Ruby

"My apologies. I didn't see where I was going," Seth flashes a charming smile

"It's fine," Ruby replies with a grin

"So... Come around here often?" Seth winks

"Sometimes," Ruby shrugs

"Will I see you again?" Seth asks worried

"Yep," Ruby nods

"Excellent," Seth smiles

(Confessional- Seth)

"I look forward to being able to see Ruby again."

(Confessional Over)

* * *

Drew stands there grinning. "So no elimination, Liz got a birthday party, Morton got embarrassed and two more couples could be possible! Will an elimination occur again? How will Morton fare with his embarrassment? Will Ike and Seth ever admit they like their respective crushes? And will I like every single photo of Morton in a dress, high heels, a wig and makeup I can find on the Internet? For that last one, yes, but for the rest, tune in next time to Wild!

Drama!

ROADTRIP!"

* * *

AN: So this was different, it was short but it's a gift to my friend Liz the Sweet Writer (sorry for the late update X/)

Two more couples are revealed, and seriously...Logan has lots of sisters (five, to be exact 0.0)

ANYWAY...I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for much longer, my XC season is coming to an end so more time for writing. Happy birthday Liz the Sweet Writer! :DD

Read and Review!

Until next time,

#GirlPower54

(PS: Next chapter will be longer AND there will be an elimination :o)


	15. Movie Update (will be deleted soon)

**To put it bluntly the WD movie is going to be on a delay so it may come out later. It's not coming out tomorrow. Sorry**


End file.
